Jayus
by Lady Crowned
Summary: Fue allí, en ese preciso momento, que Thor tuvo la certeza de que no importa en qué mundo, no importa en qué vida, siempre se encontrarían el uno al otro. Al final, todo no es más que una cruel broma del destino contra el que los dioses nada pueden hacer. Y, al final, la ironía es tan grande que lo único que puedes hacer es reír. SPOILERS. THORKI.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

Advertencias: **SPOILERS DE THOR THE DARK WORLD. SI NO LA HAS VISTO SHU, SHUUUUUUUUUUU... Y DESPUÉS DE QUE LA VEAS, LLORA UN RÍO.**

**Jayus (indonesio): "Un chiste tan mal contado y con tan poca gracia que uno no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse"**

* * *

"_Era perfectamente natural que te acordaras de él a la hora de las nostalgias, cuando uno se deja corromper por esas ausencias que llamamos recuerdos y hay que remendar con palabras y con imágenes tanto hueco insaciable."_

_—Julio Cortázar_

* * *

La madrugada siempre fue la hora que menos le gustó a Thor. O eso se dijo a sí mismo cuando, sentado en el sillón con una cerveza mortal en la mano, contempló las estrellas a través de la ventana, tratando de ver, inútilmente, un lugar que estaba a mundos de distancia.

"_No, no es verdad"._

Alguna vez amó la madrugada, esas horas silenciosas en donde no tenía que ser el príncipe perfecto (aunque siempre lo fue sin ningún esfuerzo), ni responder ante nadie. Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, el amor a la madrugada se remontaba años, siglos atrás, cuando _él_ iba hasta su cuarto, a su cama, y pasaban horas y horas compartiendo algo que no deberían querer pero que se sentía inexplicablemente bien.

La madrugada le recordaba a magia flotando en el aire, al caos de una alcoba con las puertas cerradas, a rayos sonando furiosos en el exterior; trae consigo olor a libros, a madera, a nieve recién caída y un extrañado sabor a menta. La madrugada era, y siempre fue, la hora de Loki, y ahora que ya no lo tiene Thor no puede hacer más que odiarla porque irremediablemente se lo recuerda.

Desde el cuarto de arriba le llegó la voz de Jane diciéndole que fuera a dormir. Dejó de mirar las estrellas que no eran con las que había crecido y tan extrañas le parecían, y se dirigió a la habitación que llevaba meses compartiendo con su hermosa científica. Cuando se acostó junto a ella, la pequeña mujer lo abrazó y volvió a quedarse dormida al instante, ignorante de sus pensamientos y su melancolía.

Por la ventana le pareció ver a una urraca, negra como la misma noche, parada en el gran árbol que había junto a la casa, pero dejó de verla a los segundos después. Culpó al cansancio y, cerrando los ojos, decidió dormir.

Un rayo o dos iluminaron la noche, y, atrapado por sueños de un pasado añorado, Thor susurró el nombre de su_ hermano_ en medio del cuarto oscuro, a la nada, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

**O**

El _ringtong _sonó fuerte y Thor fue el primero en despertarse, acostumbrado a reaccionar rápido debido a los años que había pasado cazando con sus amigos y con su hermano. El pensamiento le supo amargo por un minuto, pero cuando miró por la ventana y vio el cielo pálido de un amanecer naciente se sintió más tranquilo. El alba siempre había sido la hora de separarse, de olvidar hasta la próxima vez. Removió a Jane suavemente para que contestara su celular.

—¿Hola? — dijo la científica después de tomar su celular de su mesilla de noche, con voz somnolienta y enderezándose levemente. Su pelo era un desorden total, y eso hizo sonreír al dios. La mujer miró la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño —. Thor, no es el mío, es el tuyo.

Y Thor notó que, en efecto, era su celular el que estaba sonando. Dichosa Darcy y su tendencia a cambiarle los tonos a los celulares. Totalmente despierto, tomó el frágil aparato que le había dado Stark y apretó el botón para contestar, todavía sintiéndose extraño al usar esa cosa.

—¡Tenemos una situación, Hércules! — escuchó la voz ajetreada de Tony —. Aquí hay una muy sexy bruja asgardiana que nos lo está poniendo difícil. Apreciaríamos que vinieras aquí y dispararas un par de rayos y truenos. Toda esa parafernalia que te gusta hacer, tú sabes. Entiendo que no quieras salir de la cama de la doctora Fos-

—Voy para allá, amigo Stark — le cortó Thor, no molesto por las palabras del vengador, puesto que sabía que era su forma de ser _casi _amigable, sino por la situación en la que se veían. ¿Una asgardiana?

Sólo había una bruja asgardiana lo suficientemente poderosa como para llegar a Midgard sin la necesidad de usar el Bifrost, y no era alguien de su particular agrado.

Jane, adormilada una vez más, le besó la mejilla y, deseándole suerte, volvió a acurrucarse en las sábanas tibias, dispuesta a dormir un poco más antes de ir a trabajar. Thor suspiró y se preparó para una dura jornada.

Amora siempre significaba problemas.

**O**

En el centro de la ciudad una acelerada persecución tenía lugar. Una mujer alta, rubia, hermosa como ella sola y vestida de pies a cabeza de verde, flotaba presurosa por sobre los edificios, huyendo de los superhéroes que la perseguían. Por la calle, su compañero, Skurge, se abría camino golpeando a todo lo que se moviera con su gran hacha de guerra.

A lo lejos, la mujer vio una mancha roja moviéndose con gran velocidad hacia ella y, sabiendo quien era y lo que pasaría si se quedaba ahí, flotó hasta su compañero en busca de protección.

—¡Se terminó la carrera, Skurge! — le dijo una vez llegó a su lado, pero cuando miró al frente se encontró con la mirada de tormenta de Thor, el que no parecía nada feliz de volverla a ver. Ignorando el mal humor del dios, puso el tono más dulce que tenía y habló —. Thor, querido, cuánto tiempo sin vern-

—¿Qué estás tramando, Encantadora? — le cortó el dios, y sus amigos los rodearon, listos para atacar si presentaban pelea —. Estabas encerrada, mi deber es devolverte a Asgard para que cumplas tu condena.

Amora se llevó una mano a la frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, fingiéndose indefensa. A su lado, el Ejecutor parecía listo para pelear en cualquier momento. —. ¿Y le harías eso a una dama inofensiva como yo, dios del rayo? Y yo que pensé que eras un caballero...

— ¡Señorita, acaba de robarle a un museo! — espetó el Capitán, respetuoso incluso cuando no tenía que serlo —. Devuélvanos los bienes y entonces dejaremos que Thor la lleve a Asgard para cumplir su condena. Pelear no es necesario.

A pesar de la pacífica propuesta, la viuda cargó su arma y apuntó directo hacia ella. Sobre un edificio cercano, Hawkeye hizo lo mismo.

—¡Oh, un caballero de verdad! Es mi día de suerte — dijo feliz, guiñándole un ojo a Steve y lanzándole un beso, provocando que, muy en contra de su voluntad, el hombre se sonrojara —¿Esta cositas? — levantó una saco de terciopelo que parecía lleno —. No la van a usar. Nadie en este planeta de retrógrados sabe siquiera qué hacer con esto. Si me la llevo no pasa nada. Es más, les estoy haciendo un favor...

Frente a ella, los superhéroes ignoraron sus palabras y apretaron con fuerza sus armas. Suspiró, pensando en lo fácil que sería todo aquello si ella tuviese el suficiente poder como para huir, o si ellos tuvieran la mente más débil como para que ella pudiese controlarlos. Ninguno era el caso, y si no podía manipularlos con magia, lo haría con palabras, y sabía cuáles usar para que uno de ellos -el único que le importaba- se descontrolase.

—Loki hubiese dejado que me las llevara.

— ¡Te hubiera hasta ayudado, con lo loco que estaba...! — contestó Stark, el tono perdido entre una broma y una afirmación seria, pero tuvo la prudencia de guardar silencio ante la reacción de su compañero de equipo: Thor había apretado el mango de su martillo con aún más fuerza y lo levantó amenazadoramente.

Con los labios apretados, con rabia aún no desatada, susurró: — No digas su nombre.

Amora sonrió.

—¿Y por qué no? — caminó hacia adelante, meciendo las caderas en un vaivén hipnótico, arrolladoramente seductor. —. En cierta forma, lo conocí más que tú. Me dijo cosas que a tí jamás te confiaría... — contempló la furia del dios, y supo entonces que podría descontrolarlo lo suficiente como para huir en medio del caos de los rayos —. Aunque hubo un par de cosas que nunca me dijo... dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Loki y tú-

El Ejecutor la tomó de la cintura y la sacó del camino justo a tiempo para evitar un martillazo que no había sido una advertencia, sino un ataque directo, lanzado para herir, para matar. La depositó en el suelo con toda la delicadeza que un hombre como él podía tener, y luego puso su hacha frente a ambos, tratando de defender. Frente a ellos, la viuda mandaba una mirada preocupada a sus compañeros y, por sobre todo, a Thor, quien solía tener un temperamento explosivo pero nunca perdía el control de esa forma. A menos que le hablaran de Loki, claro.

— No digas su nombre — pese a la rabia y su voz de trueno, su tono se mantenía bajo, con la ira contenida. Llamó al Mjolnir de vuelta a su mano —. No te atrevas a ensuciar su memoria diciendo su nombre con tu lengua venenosa.

Amora dejó salir una risita que más tarde se convirtió en carcajada. No perdió la delicadeza ni el toque seductor en ningún momento.

—La lengua de Loki era diez veces más venenosa que la mía — se mordió los labios y movió el cabello —. Y, ¿su memoria? — en sus ojos claros brilló la malicia, la necesidad de travesura que Thor tan bien conocía —. ¿De qué estás hablando? Hablas como si Loki estuviera muerto.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, la espía intervino disparando en su dirección. La bala fue bloqueada por movimiento de mano de la Encantadora, quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

— Loki murió — dijo Natasha, brusca, notando que la situación podría escaparse de sus manos —. Y ahora, ¡devuélvenos los artefactos o enfréntate a nosotros! No puedes ganar y lo sabes.

— No tengo que ganar. No me interesa ganar ahora, sólo huir — aquél tono que no era para nada común en ella, y a pesar de la rabia que le estaba empezando a nublar la vista, Thor pudo ver que tenía ojeras, que estaba despeinada y que su aspecto y su postura denotaban cansancio y agotamiento, y la Encantadora jamás dejaba que nadie la viera así; si estaba allí, robando a plena luz del día y no los estaba atacando con magia, era por algo.

—¿Qué tramas, mujer? — preguntó Thor, sintiendo la ira disiparse. La viuda había intervenido justo a tiempo.

Skurge levantó el hacha. Amora volvió a tener su sonrisa coqueta de siempre, un poco más traviesa de lo normal. El gesto de le hizo horriblemente familiar a Thor.

— Loki siempre ha sido el mejor mentiroso — la encantadora se rió, como sabiéndose dueña de un gran secreto. La mirada del dios vagó entre la furia y la nostalgia, y la sonrisa de Amora se hizo más grande —. Acabo de recordar por qué nunca pude seducirte, Thor.

No dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la rabia otra vez, volvió a preguntar: — ¿Qué tramas, Encantadora?

La sonrisa de la hechicera de esfumó por completo, y su lugar lo tomó una mirada seria y unos labios apretados.

— Sobrevivir.

Y, ante sus miradas atónitas y sus armas alzadas, la Encantadora tomó de la mano al Ejecutor y desapareció en una nube de humo verde y luces doradas. Thor supo entonces que la mujer había estado recuperándose mientras hablaban, y que si no se había ido antes era porque estaba probablemente exhausta. Sin embargo, las palabras de aquella bruja resonaban en su mente y en su alma.

"_Loki siempre ha sido el mejor mentiroso". _

"_Ha"_ , no_ "fue"_...

—Bien, eso terminó mejor de lo que esperaba... ¿vamos a comer?

**O**

—¡Jane, date prisa maldita sea que vamos a llegar tarde! — gritó Darcy desde el piso de abajo, jugando con su celular el nuevo juego de los Avengers disponible —. ¡Mira Thor, tu mini-tú tiene un Mew-mew pequeñito y todo! — le dijo al dios que estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, mostrándole la pantalla. Thor sonrió, un poco extrañado por esa necesidad midgardiana de hacer _animaciones_ y _juegos_ de sus héroes. Le recordaba un poco a cuando lo adoraban, siglos atrás. De la cocina, Ian salió mordiendo un panecillo.

—¡No te comas eso o no comerás palomitas! — volvió a exclamar Darcy, levantando la vista de la pantalla y mirando a su novio. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, puso una expresión que hizo a los dos hombres reír —. Pensándolo mejor, cómete todo el pan que quieras. ¡Mierda, perdí!

Jane bajó la escalera todo lo rápido que podía con esos incómodos -pero hermosos- zapatos de tacón que se había puesto, disculpándose por la demora. Se arregló el cabello con la mano y le sonrió a su novio. Thor correspondió el gesto y pensó que con ese vestido verde lucía particularmente bonita. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a terminar de bajar pese a que sabía que ella no lo necesitaba. Era un hábito antiguo, nacido de pasar toda la vida viviendo en un castillo.

Salieron de la casa cada uno tomándole la mano a su pareja, riéndose de los comentarios que Darcy hacía, diciendo lo mucho que había esperado la película y que se moría de ganas por verla. Cuando llegaron al cine, que era pequeño y estaba en una calle no muy concurrida, Ian fue a comprar las entradas y toda la comida que su novia quería. Entraron a la sala, en la que apenas había gente, y se sentaron. Era la última función de la noche.

—Darcy, llegamos quince minutos antes. Podrías haberme dejado terminar de arreglarme — protestó Jane, recibiendo una palmada en la mano cuando trató de sacar palomitas del paquete de su amiga.

—¡Mis palomitas! — dijo Darcy, y se echó un puñado a la boca. Jane rodó los ojos e Ian rió —. Y sí, llegamos antes porque me gusta ver los anuncios.

Cuando la película empezó, Thor se vio a sí mismo poniendo muchísima atención a la pantalla. Era una historia típica, no muy profunda, que tenía explosiones y batallas que pretendían verse épicas, pero a él le agradó, le recordó a las historias que su madre le contaba cuando era un niño o a las canciones de guerra que tanto resonaban en los banquetes. El protagonista era, sin embargo, un cabeza dura de buen corazón enamorado de la gloria, que le recordó inevitablemente como era él mismo antes de que _todo _pasara. Incluso los amigos del personaje le recordaban a los suyos.

Se rió con la mayoría de las escenas graciosas y disfrutó las peleas a pesar de que a veces se notaran falsas y poco apegadas a la realidad. Thor había aprendido por las malas que los dragones no eran amistosos, pero ahí estaba el protagonista haciéndose amigo de ellos. Los humanos y su imaginación, pensó con una risa. A veces le molestaba – y preocupaba- un poco que se vieran tan poderosos a sí mismos, cuando en realidad eran pequeños y no muy fuertes físicamente.

Entonces llegó la escena: sonaba una música triste que pretendía formar una atmósfera trágica mientras el protagonista tenía al amor de su vida agonizando en sus brazos. La mujer lloraba y le decía que lo amaba, y él decía lo mismo. Cuando se besaron, entre lágrimas falsas y una melodía que en realidad no estaba tan bien elegida, Thor no pudo soportarlo más y salió de la sala silenciosamente.

Una vez estuvo afuera del cine respiró hondo y elevó la vista al cielo nocturno. Miró las estrellas ajenas como ya le era costumbre, y pensó, inevitablemente, en Loki.

Loki el hechicero, el dios del caos, el mentiroso, lengua de plata... Loki, su hermano, que había muerto en sus brazos disculpándose y sin más música que el viento soplando suave y levantando polvo. Loki, a quien amó más que nada alguna vez, y al que no volverá a ver.

"_Si hubiera sido como en la película"_, pensó, _"quizá si lo hubiera besado como cuando éramos jóvenes, como en los cuentos que les gustan a los midgardianos, él hubiera vuelto a mí"_ Pateó una piedra solitaria que estaba sobre el asfalto. Se tragó el suspiro y siguió mirando arriba, a otro mundo. Soltó una risa amarga._" Pero no se puede... nuestras historias ni siquiera son como las de los mortales; en las nuestras, el héroe siempre muere al final"._

Pero Loki jamás fue un héroe.

Sintió una fuerza, una energía conocida que recordaba muy bien. Miró a su alrededor y las calles inusualmente desiertas le devolvieron la mirada. Las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo de otoño se arremolinaron rápidamente, y un rayo de luz bajó desde las alturas a la tierra, dejando en el suelo un círculo de símbolos antiguos y runas arcanas. En el centro, la figura arrodillada de una mujer aguardaba.

Las alarmas de los autos empezaron a sonar todas al mismo tiempo, frenéticas, y la mujer se puso rápido de pie y se preparó para lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Cuando vio frente a quien estaba, se calmó.

—No hay necesidad de alarmarse, Sif — saludó Thor, haciendo a un lado la tristeza, y fue rápidamente a abrazar a su querida amiga, la que correspondió el abrazo y le golpeó un hombro con poca fuerza, un gesto que decía "te extrañé".

Sif sonrió alegremente, y pese a que tenía puesta la armadura se veía amigable. Sin embargo, Thor advirtió las ojeras en el rostro de su amiga, y la expresión cansada que se dejaba ver tras la sonrisa jovial. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La guerrera suspiró.

—Ha pasado mucho en Asgard desde que te fuiste, Thor — comenzó, y su ceño fruncido no hizo más que preocupar al dios —. Las reconstrucciones no van tan bien como me gustaría decirte, el consejo está enojado, tu padre acaba de volver y está al borde del sueño. Parece más agotado que nunca. Amora escapó y L-

—¿Padre volvió? ¿de dónde? — interrumpió, preocupado —Amora estuvo aquí — informó rápido, antes de que su amiga pudiera contestarle —. Robó unos artefactos del museo y luego se fue. Estaba demacrada.

—¡¿Amora estuvo aquí?! — exclamó sobresaltada —. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que no está tratando de ayudarlo a escapar.

Thor dudó un momento. ¿Ayudar a alguien, la Encantadora?

—¿A quién ayudaría, Sif?

La asgardiana pareció nerviosa por un segundo, luego enojada y, por último, solemne. Lo miró a los ojos y le tomó el hombro con firmeza.

—No soy la más indicada para decirte esto, Thor. Tu padre debería hacerlo, no yo...

Entonces Thor supo que algo serio estaba pasando. Algo en su interior, su instinto, le decía que grandes problemas se asomaban por el horizonte, y que una tormenta caería sobre ellos inexorablemente.

Que bueno que era el señor de las tormentas.

—Sif, te he conocido por más de mil años, y no tengo compañera más leal y confiable que tú — le puso la mano en el cuello, en ese gesto íntimo que reservaba sólo para aquellos por los que sentía un gran afecto —. Puedes decírmelo.

Sif respiró hondo, apretó más el hombro, lo miró a los ojos y, por fin, habló:

—Loki está en Asgard, Thor. Preso... Vivo.

_Vivo._

Dejó de escuchar entonces. Un rayo calló a la distancia, luego otro, y pronto una lluvia demasiado fuerte para ser otoñal les calló encima. Pese a ello, su mundo seguía en silencio... hasta que las palabras de Amora, infame y hermosa, resonaron en su interior como un eco incansable, eterno y doloroso.

_"Loki siempre ha sido el mejor mentiroso"._

**O O O**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.

No lo digo por la historia, si no que porque maldito capítulo me costó tanto escribirte y ni siquiera me quedaste como quería UUUGH. Serán siete capítulos, y los tengo todos escritos menos el dos y el siete. Osea, escrito casi enteros. Escritos a medias. Casi.

El punto es que los tengo avanzados y no me costó. Este, por otro lado... ugh. Bueno, igual ya lo terminé. LALALALAALALALA.

Hace tantos, TANTOS años que no hacía una historia larga. Siete capítulos, todo un record personal. Cuando publique el séptimo voy a ser la mujer más feliz de la vida porque voy a haber terminado un proyecto sin morir en el intento. Eso no ha pasado. ¡Pero pasará, bitches! ~

Amo tanto a Amora, y es tan poco frecuente encontrármela en un fic... y cada vez -o al menos la mayoría- que la encuentro la ponen como una perra. Que sí, que lo es, pero la retratan como una perra-no-agradable. ¿Lo captan? Y eso que la tipa rlz, enserio.

Hice esto bajo la idea de que, alguna vez, Thor y Loki tuvieron algo. Hace siglos, y después lo dejaron. Ya diré por qué. O eso pretendo.

Igual no me quedó tan OOC. Pensé que iba a quedar pior xd, pero no tanto... creo c:

En fin, subiré el segundo cap cuando lo pueda escribir, e intuyo que me va a costar menos que este porque ya tengo de dónde empezar

Oh wait, las urracas son los pájaros de Loki, así como los cuervos de Odín. Creo.

so... review?


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

_"All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water. And that's the tragedy of living."_

_—Iain Thomas, from I Wrote This For You_

* * *

No habían perdido tiempo en despedidas innecesarias; cuando Jane notó que el dios no estaba en la sala y salió a buscarlo, se encontró con él y la asgardiana, listos para marchar. Quiso ir con ellos (se moría de ganas de viajar otra vez usando el Bifrost) y lo hubiese conseguido si no hubiese sido porque Sif, con una mirada dura, le recordó a Thor que estaban en medio de algo delicado. Así, con un beso y nada más, los dioses subieron a su reino dorado y dejaron a la humana en la Tierra, en dónde, irremediablemente, pertenecía.

"_Somos de mundos diferentes, Thor, y es por una razón" _Pensó Sif mientras ascendía a su mundo, mientras cruzaba estrellas y el universo se desvanecía en un millar de colores. Sin embargo, no se lo dijo. En unos pocos años, la mortal sucumbiría a su inexorable naturaleza y Thor se vería obligado a entender que lo suyo jamás tendría que haber tenido lugar. Para eso faltaban unas décadas, poco más que un parpadeo en la vida de un inmortal. ¿Para qué anticiparle el dolor a su amigo? Tendría siglos para guardarle luto si así lo quería, y milenios para vivir después de Jane. No importaba que ella misma lo quisiera más de lo que se quiere a un compañero, más que a un hermano, jamas le causaría daño alguno diciéndole lo que, probablemente, ya sabía.

Cuando llegaron al Bifrost, Heimdall tenía la vista fija en el infinito, viendo cosas que ellos jamás podrían ver. Se detuvo un momento para mirarlos, los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a su guardia eterna. Thor, ansioso, se giró rápido en dirección al palacio. Giró su fiel martillo y voló.

—¡Te veré luego, Lady Sif! — exclamó, el viento casi llevándose sus palabras. Y no escuchó la respuesta de su amiga, porque iba tan rápido que la contestación sí se la llevó la brisa.

Aterrizó en el balcón de su habitación y caminó rápido hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla, dudó. ¿Qué se encontraría? ¿A dónde había ido su padre?... Y, más importante aún, ¿Loki estaba vivo? Un latigazo de rabia le recorrió el cuerpo, le pesó en el alma. Era la segunda vez que lo lloraba creyéndolo muerto y el muy desgraciado seguía vivo. Con los dedos rozando el picaporte y la mano temblándole de ira, se decidió a ir a la sala del trono. Salió, apretó los puños y trató de calmarse todo lo que pudo.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Odín lo esperaba sentado en el trono. Lucía muy diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, cuando se había marchado. La mirada que recibió del único ojo de su padre demostraba que, sin embargo, seguía siendo el rey firme que conocía de toda la vida. Con un gesto, el soberano hizo que los guardias salieran de la estancia y quedaron solos en ese gran salón, que parecía menos brillante con el trono medio destruido y la ausencia de la reina.

Thor se obligó a no pensar en eso por el momento.

— Supongo que Lady Sif te habrá dicho algo...— Su padre habló, y su tono sonó firme, pero no como siempre había sonado. _"Enserio está cansado" _Pensó, _"pero si estaba tan bien la última vez que lo vi, tan tranquilo, tan elocuente..."_. Y el mundo encajó, de repente.

—¿Cuándo te marchaste? — preguntó, interrumpiéndole. Con una mirada, Odín entendió lo que su hijo estaba preguntando._ "¿Eras tú quién me dejó marchar, padre?"._

—Partí después de que Malekith tomó el Ether del cuerpo de tu mortal, Thor.

Thor ignoró el tono que usó Odin cuando llamó a Jane "tu mortal", porque lo dijo como si fuera una cosa, una mascota, y no la persona a la que ama. Lo ignoró porque, en ese momento, estaba demasiado abrumado como para tratar de hacerle comprender a su padre lo que Jane significaba para él y porque, de golpe, entendió el significado de sus palabras.

"_Entonces, quien me despidió..."._

—¡¿Te vas y dejas a Loki a cargo?! ¡ A Loki! — Thor alzó la voz y luego se calló, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse. Tuvo un exilio entero para aprender que no tenía que gritarle a su padre. —. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Odin no pareció impresionado o molesto por su reacción, pero antes de que hablara otra vez se notó que estaba cansado, muy cansado...

— Hay mucho que debes saber, hijo mío. — le dijo, levantándose. Empezó a caminar y Thor lo siguió ansioso pero aparentando calma. Pronto se vieron frente a la biblioteca, la misma en la que le había explicado a Jane lo que el Ether era, y la misma en la que Loki pasó años y años absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que podía. Pasaron junto a grandes estanterías repletas hasta arriba de libros, y, con un movimiento de muñeca, uno particularmente grande y antiguo voló hasta la mano de Odín. A veces, olvidaba que su padre también era un hechicero.

Cuando abrió el libro un montón de polvo de desprendió de su cubierta y cayó a la mesa en donde lo colocó. Imágenes salieron de sus páginas, como los hologramas midgardianos, pero Thor sabía que era magia y nada más que eso. O quizá ambas fueran la misma cosa, como Jane creía. Con cada vuelta de página cambiaba la imagen proyectada. Pronto el dios notó que todos eran retratos de personas, o seres que parecían serlo. Unos tenían tentáculos, otros espinas. Pieles rojas, azules, moradas...

— Este es Thanos — dijo Odín, deteniéndose en la penúltima página del libro. La imagen era la de un hombre muy grande, aún más que Hulk, con la mandíbula cuadrada y la piél violácea. Tenía una armadura con símbolos que Thor no reconoció —. O al menos esta apariencia tenía hace unos milenios atrás.

Thor estudió la imagen y pensó que el ser se veía amenazante, pero no lucía como alguien a quien no podría vencer usando el Mjolnir. Guardó silencio para que su padre siguiera hablando.

— Este es el registro de todos los hombres y mujeres, y todas las criaturas que han sido una amenaza remarcable para los nueve reinos. Está, como podrás imaginar, Malekith, pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo no llega a situarse en las últimas páginas. Hay muchos otros aquí, pero es Thanos, el titan loco, el más peligroso de todos ellos, y no por nada está al final del libro.

—¿Y por qué me hablas de él, padre?

— Porque él es quien gobierna sobre los chitauri, es quien le dio a Loki un ejercito para que sembrara el caos a cambio del Tesseract, y es quien amenaza con consumir los nueve reinos por completo ahora.

Thor no comprendía la extrema preocupación de su padre. Había vencido por sobre los chitauri una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

— Lo detendremos. Los chitauri caerán ante mis rayos o morirán bajo el peso de mi martillo si se atreven a atacar otra vez.

— Atacarán, Thor, pero no caerán. No morirán. Thanos se ha aliado con la única amenaza que es más grande que él, con el único ser en toda nuestra historia que ha podido ocupar la última página del libro. Thor, Thanos le ha propuesto los mundos a la Muerte misma, y ella lo ha aceptado. Han forjado una alianza, y se disponen a atacar y a consumirlo todo.

¿La Muerte?

—Y no sólo eso. Al ver su nuevo poder, varios criminales y señores poderosos le han prestado apoyo. Los gigantes de fuego probablemente atacarán Asgard cuando sea el momento, y Mephisto juró su lealtad a Thanos; le dará a sus guerreros y a sus demonios para pelear, aunque él no saldrá de su dimensión porque, en realidad, espera que el titan pierda. Si los gigantes de hielo se enteran, probablemente también lo apoyarán, entre otros...

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer, padre, sino pelear? Los venceríamos, lo sé. Encontraremos la forma.

— Con tiempo, tal vez. Pero tiempo no tenemos, ni fuerza — de repente, su padre aparentó los milenios que tenía. La última vez que lo había visto -no a Loki- había estado consumido por la rabia, el orgullo y el dolor, pero en ese momento sólo parecía cansado, como si pudiera cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos en una eternidad. Viejo; para su consternación, Odín lucía viejo. —. Viajé por los reinos buscando una forma de detener a la muerte; recorrí montañas y acudí a cada sabio, a cada erudito de los mundos. Consulté a cada oráculo, a cada bruja ancestral que pudiera darme una respuesta o algún indicio de dónde buscar. No encontré nada, y el sueño está cayendo sobre mí. Estoy cansado, hijo, y ya no puedo seguir buscando... Pero tú puedes.

Thor, inexplicablemente, no se sorprendió.

— Si es necesario, recorreré los mundos diez veces y encontraré la respuesta — prometió —. Pero esto no explica por qué dejaste a Loki como rey, padre. Pudiste hablar con el consejo, con Heimdall...

—¿Y dejar a Asgard sin rey después de una invasión? ¿Y dejar que nuestro enemigo supiera que ya sabíamos de su existencia? No, Thor, no podía. Asgard necesitaba permanencia después de la guerra.

— Pero, de entre todas las personas, ¡tenías que dejar a Loki! ¡a Loki!

Odín, por un momento, recuperó su fuerza de siempre.

— No deberías cuestionar tanto lo que hice, Thor. Sabes que siempre tengo motivos. Y no, no me gustó dejar a Loki en el trono, pero es el único que puede cambiar de forma y, además, era la única forma de tenerlo controlado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer cuando llegó a mi disfrazado de guardia, esperando que yo no lo reconociera? ¿Dejarlo marchar? El caos que hubiese desatado en otros mundos, libre de nosotros que lo creeríamos muerto, hubiese sido grande como no se ha experimentado antes. No, no podía dejarlo suelto, y yo necesitaba un reemplazo, así que cumplió mi propósito e hizo su deber como pieza del juego. Y, ahora, está preso, como corresponde...

—¿Cómo accedió?

— Cuando le dije lo que quería que hiciera, le di a elegir: podía negarse y yo lo detendría ahí mismo y lo condenaría a muerte, o podía ceder y entonces yo le daría el perdón. Casi no demoró en escoger.

—Lo engañaste.

— No, no lo engañé — aclaró Odín, enfadado de que cuestionaran su honor —. Le dije que le daría el perdón, pero nunca dije qué le perdonaba. Después de lo que él y tú hicieron, su castigo sería la muerte — un escalofrío trepó por la espalda de Thor —, pero perdoné su vida y lo encerré hasta que sea de utilidad otra vez. Y lo será.

Un cuerno sonó de repente, interrumpiendo a Odín. Era el sonido que indicaba problemas en la prisión, y la última vez que lo habían escuchado habían terminado llorando la muerte de la mujer más maravillosa que habían conocido, o que conocerían jamás. Thor no esperó la respuesta de su padre, y corrió a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó, la imagen de varios guardias tirados en el suelo lo recibió. Sin embargo, no había sangre ni señales de lucha, y el hombre que había tocado el cuerno estaba tirado junto a él, como dormido. Caminó por el pasillo de inconsientes, mirando las celdas transparentes llenas de criminales que habían vuelto a atrapar. Un sonido insistente llamó su atención, y caminó en búsqueda de él.

— ¡Estúpidos mortales incapaces de preservar el poder de la magia intacto! — escuchó una voz femenina que, para su desgracia, conocía muy bien. Amora estaba junto a la última celda, la más alejada de la puerta, y golpeaba la barrera con uno de los artefactos que había robado del museo (sus compañeros le dijeron más tarde que eran piedras muy, muy antiguas, con runas talladas) —. ¡No funciona!

— Quizá no estás tratando lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¡Ven aquí y hazlo tú, entonces!

— Mujer, yo estoy encerrado, ¿qué no ves?

—Lo veo, cariño, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Ahora cállate y déjame trabajar.

La Encantadora golpeó la barrera tan fuerte que esta se desintegró por completo. Thor lanzó el martillo y golpeo a Loki, que estaba saliendo de la celda, en el pecho, lo que provocó que cayera al piso. Amora, asustada, soltó el saco con piedras que se deslizó hasta el suelo sin hacer ruido.

—Siempre supe que te gustaba rudo, Thor.

—¡Deténganse ahora!

—Skurge me espera, así que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Thor — ronroneó su nombre y luego se giró a ver al mentiroso, que estaba tirado todavía por el fuerte golpe del Mjolnir —. Si sobrevives, podemos atormentar un mundo o dos, querido Loki. Como en los viejos tiempos, tú sabes... Y me debes una, que no se te olvide — dijo la rubia con voz suave y dulce para las oídos. Después desapareció en una nube de humo y luces de colores, llevándose con ella las piedras que había robado en Midgard.

Thor, furioso, caminó hasta el hechicero que estaba poniéndose de pie. Lo agarró del cuello del abrigo negro que tenía puesto y lo azotó contra la pared. La ira que le recorría el cuerpo era tanta que no sabía si podría controlarse. La risa de Loki no mejoró las cosas.

— Y yo que pensé que ibas a estar feliz de verme, _hermano_.

Y fue la palabra, el cómo lo dijo, con un tono despectivo y burlesco, lo que hizo que Thor sintiera un vacío horrible en el pecho; uno que pensó que no sentiría otra vez.

— No estoy para tus juegos.

— Oh, yo pensé que te gustaban mis juegos — ante su mirada consternada, bajo el firme agarre de su mano se encontraba una versión más joven de su hermano, antes de la adolescencia, cuando habían sido niños que no hacían más que jugar*. Lo miró con sus ojos verdes, grandes y profundos, y Thor no pudo hacer más que extrañar al hermano que, alguna vez, había tenido...

Y al que no tendría nunca más. Ese hermano había muerto hace mucho, el mismo Loki lo había matado. ¡En dos ocasiones, nada menos! Se le cruzó por la memoria la imagen horrenda de él soltando el báculo de su padre y cayéndose al infinito, y también el momento terrible en el que había tenido que dejar su cuerpo ahí, tirado, en la tierra fría y desolada de un mundo que no era el suyo. Se sintió más enojado todavía, y solo. Muy, muy solo.

Dejó que su puño volara al rostro del mentiroso, que no se lo esperaba para nada. Una vez, dos, tres... La ilusión del mentiroso de desvaneció tan pronto el golpe llegó, y pronto Thor sintió un líquido frío corriendo por su piel. Con la mano con la que lo sostenía, lo lanzo lejos.

Tenía la mano derecha manchada de azul, y la sentía condenadamente fría** .

Loki se puso de pie lentamente y entonces pudo ver el daño que le había hecho: tenía la nariz y la boca rota, y le sangraban copiosamente. Una gran mancha azul le ensuciaba el cuello del abrigo verde que llevaba puesto. Se limpió con la manga y, para la rabia del dios, se rió. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando los guardias llegaron.

— Thor... Loki — dijo Fandral, que venía con ellos. De todos sus amigos, era el que mejor se llevaba con el hechicero —. Vuest- El Padre de Todo requiere vuestra presencia inmediata en el trono. Loki, vamos a encadenarte.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Loki no peleó cuando le pusieron las cadenas y lo llevaron al salón en donde Odín los esperaba. Además de él, estaba presente Lady Sif, quien le dirigió una mala mirada al prisionero.

Ella y Loki siempre se habían llevado mal, pero había entre ellos un respeto por lo que el otro hacía, una suerte de camaradería extraña que era producto de ser bueno en algo que, se suponía, no era lo que les correspondía. Peleaban, discutían, pero de alguna forma extraña que la guerrera no lograba explicarse todavía, habían llegado a ser amigos.

Sif notó, con mucha sorpresa, que hasta le dolía un poco verlo encadenado otra vez. Pero ese hombre que estaba ahí ya no era a quién había conocido alguna vez, ya no era el mocoso que le tiraba el pelo o se lo teñía sólo por diversión, ya no era el mocoso absurdamente lindo con el que había compartido su primer beso cuando él le había dicho que no se atrevía, y definitivamente no era al que había amenazado con una espada que apenas sabía ocupar para que no le dijera nada a nadie. Dejando de lado todo pensamiento sobre el mentiroso, caminó hasta Thor. Si estaba ahí, era para darle el apoyo que sabía que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas. El Padre de Todo los echó a todos del salón, incluso a quienes sostenían las cadenas del hechicero. Cuando se quedaron solos, Loki habló:

—Me sorprende que me mandases a llamar tan rápido, Padre de Todo — hizo una reverencia burlesca y se rió. La nariz la había sanado con magia antes de que le pusieran las cadenas, pero el labio aún estaba roto y sangraba un poco. Tenía la barbilla perdida en azul —. ¿Es que acaso ya me encontraste una utilidad?

—Sí.

Eso hizo brillar la rabia en los ojos de Loki. Thor lo observaba, atento.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me tendrías ahí hasta que me encontraras un propósito nuevamente!

—¡Deberías agradecer que estás vivo, Laufeyson!

Rabia, y una pizca de dolor.

—Tú prometiste el perdón, y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, encadenado como una bestia.

— Tienes lo que te mereces — le contestó Thor, no dispuesto a escuchar una nueva discusión entre su padre y el que alguna vez había sido su hermano. —. Y eso no está en disputa. Por otro lado, no sé por qué padre te llamó también.

—Porque le soy útil, obviamente. — su tono era amargo y casi dolido, pero mantuvo la frente en alto todo el tiempo.

—Lo eres, de hecho. Ambos tendrán que ir al lugar al que yo no pude llegar: Nilfheim, el reino de los muertos.

Loki pareció repentinamente tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo como para que no se notara que era una máscara, y que algo quería ocultar. O, al menos, Thor lo notó.

—¿Y por qué iría allá, _su alteza?_ —dijo burlesco — Ya fui engañado una vez para actuar según tus planes; me prometiste el perdón, y, sin embargo, aquí me tienes para usarme otra vez. Y la gente dice que yo soy el mentiroso.

—Padre, puedo ir yo sólo, no es necesario que Loki venga — para sorpresa del hechicero, la voz de Thor sonó seria y desprovista de emoción cuando dijo su nombre. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. —. Además, aprovecharía la ocasión para escapar o tratar de matarme... otra vez.

— Tendrás mejores resultados si vas con él. Loki es de los pocos que ha ido al reino de los muertos y ha regresado en una pieza. Y su reina lo conoce, ¿verdad, Loki?

El mentiroso de pronto estuvo tenso como la cuerda de un arco, apretando la mandíbula manchada de sangre con mucha fuerza. Thor lo miró de reojo, extrañado. ¿Qué tenía Loki con Nilfheim? Su fachada de tranquilidad volvió rápidamente, y entonces sonrió.

—Iré.

**O**

Odín estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama que parecía tan grande ahora que su reina no estaba para compartirla con él. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Heimdall una vez habían mandado a _sus hijos_ al reino de los muertos.

—¿Es lo correcto? — le había preguntado el guardián, taciturno como siempre.

—Lo es — se había limitado a contestar.

—Loki es un traidor.

—Lo es.

Guardaron silencio y contemplaron las estrellas lejanas. Ante de que Odín se diera la vuelta, agotado, el guardián habló por última vez, su voz poderosa teñida con una nostalgia muy poco común.

— Sólo nos queda esperar que lo que ella dijo resulte cierto, entonces.

Había seguido su camino después de eso. Había hablado con el consejo que estaba furioso porque Loki aún estuviera vivo. Odín pensó, con una risa minúscula, que estarían aún más enojados si supieran que era él quien los había estado gobernando un tiempo. Pensó también en Frigga, su hermosa y valiente reina, que tenía el don de ver el futuro.

"_Ella sabía"._

Jamás le decía sus visiones, era contra las leyes de la naturaleza y de las nornas, y podría alterar el flujo del tiempo. Ella lo sabía, y por eso guardaba silencio. Odín no podría saber nunca el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros, sabiendo que uno de sus hijos se iría, se volvería loco y caería; sabiendo que el otro se vería obligado a cazarlo y a encerrarlo, con el dolor de su alma; sabiendo que el padre de ambos no sería capaz de lidiar con todo sin sucumbir al sueño... sabiendo que ella moriría sin poder salvarlos, cuándo y cómo.

Su esposa había sido, sin duda alguna, una guerrera formidable. Y, aunque no rompía el silencio con respecto a lo que veía en el futuro, a veces insinuaba cosas. Una única vez, fue directa con él, y había sido la noche anterior a que muriese: había estado extrañamente feliz todo el día, tranquila, sonriéndole a todo el mundo como la reina amorosa que siempre había sido, cuidando sus flores, trenzándole el cabello a Thor como cuando era un niño.

Ya caída la noche, en el lecho, Frigga había esperado a que estuviera medio dormido para abrazarlo y, con la voz triste, decirle que, si algo pasaba, sus hijos, los dos, lo arreglarían. Pero tenían que ser ambos, porque los titanes no caen solos, porque el amor es lo único que puede vencer a la muerte...

Y Odín había dejado de escuchar. En la mañana, pensó que todo lo había soñado.

Cerró los ojos e, inevitablemente, se rindió al cansancio, al sueño que le reclamaba la conciencia y del que no sabía cuándo despertaría. Su último pensamiento coherente fue dedicado a su esposa, rogándole que tuviera razón, porque si no la tenía...

No llegó a pensar en eso.

**O O O**

* Esta idea la saqué de un muy bonito mini-comic que anda por ahí, pero no tengo link para ponerlo acá... está en tumblr y es muy popular, de todas formas, si lo ven por ahí...

** En el comic Thor: Season One, Loki sangra azul a pesar de estar en su forma aesir.

Estúpido capítulo me costó escribirte xd. Pero no tanto como el anterior, ese sí fue el infierno...

Amora te amo pero no creo que vuelvas a aparecer :c Lo de Sif y Loki... bueno lo cierto es que los shippeo xd, no tanto como Thorki, pero sí lo hago, así que me pareció buena idea poner eso. Porque, bueno, mi fic, y lo estoy haciendo para darme en el gusto xd

El capítulo tres está listo. No, mentira, le tengo que cambiar unas cuantas muchas cosas, pero casi está listo. Y me gusta porque Hela...

En fin. ¡Mil gracias a los follows y al favorito y al review y a todos los que leen! Tienen mi amor forevah.

Oh wait, la frase de arriba la dejé en inglés porque me gusta así, pero dice: "_Todas las personas duras y frías que haz conocido fueron alguna vez suaves como el agua. Y esa es la tragedia de vivir"_ o algo así.

Hasta que suba el próximo capítulo!

...Review?


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

_"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." _

— _Annabeth Chase, Lightning Thief (Rick Riordan)_

* * *

Los dominios de Hela siempre han sido fríos, casi tanto como el congelado Jotunheim, pero en estos no hay montañas de hielo ni nieve eterna, sino grandes planicies de tierra con algún ocasional árbol moribundo a la vista. El cielo está siempre oscuro, atrapado en una noche sin final.

— Así que este es Nilfheim.

Loki se limitó a asentir y con una mano le indicó que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un largo rato en silencio, admirando el paisaje. Esqueletos de animales pequeños correteaban por todos lados, levantando polvo con sus pisadas. Personas con la piel desteñida y vestidas de negro caminaban lentamente, casi flotando y, para sorpresa de Thor, atravesaban los árboles y los que alguna vez fueron animales pasaban a través de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí.

Thor también notó que nadie les ponía atención.

— ¿No deberían... atacarnos? — preguntó. Todas las historias que había escuchado sobre el reino de los muertos eran aterradoras, y en todas ellas los habitantes de aquél páramo desolado sólo buscaban la perdición de quienes se habían aventurado a ir allí.

—¿Tú crees que todos son como tú? — respondió Loki, dándole una de esas miradas que decían _es-obvio-eres-un-idiota_ que tanto le gustaba darle cuando eran niños —. A los muertos no les importamos nada. Además, ellos no pueden vernos.

Thor decidió que no haría más preguntas. El viaje, el simple _-no tan simple- _hecho de trabajar juntos era sólo por un propósito práctico, sólo para lograr vencer al nuevo mal que amenazaba los mundos. Lejos, y convertidas en sueños, estaban las esperanzas que tuvo alguna vez de reparar las cosas entre ellos. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Pronto llegaron a una parte en donde el terreno empezaba a descender y un camino podía ser divisado, de tierra un poco más clara y bordeado de rocas pequeñas. Lo recorrieron por lo que parecieron días. Mientras más almas pasaban junto a ellos, más cansado se sentía el rubio. El trayecto parecía eterno, y era agotador incluso para un dios como él. ¿A dónde estaban dirigiéndose, de todos modos?

¿Quién habitaba en Nilfheim, sino su reina? Y Hela jamás se había mostrado amable con nadie, no que él supiera. Que nadie supiera, en realidad. También habían historias sobre ella, cientos de ellas, y ninguna era particularmente atrayente. ¿Y si no era más que otro de los planes de Loki para matarlo? Apretó el mango del Mjolnir, sopesando la posibilidad.

— Ya llegamos — anunció el mentiroso, y Thor estaba tan perdido en sus reflexiones que no lo escuchó y se detuvo sólo porque sintió que el otro también lo hizo. Cuando dejó de oír sus pisadas notó que por fin habían llegado a algún lugar.

Levantó la vista y vio... nada. Frente a él se extendía el mismo paisaje desértico con almas vagabundas y árboles moribundos. Frunció el ceño y levantó el martillo, adoptando una postura defensiva.

—Escucha, Loki, si esta es otra de tus tretas te juro que-

—Thor, mira atentamente.

Thor lo miró con desconfianza y, para evitar peleas y pérdidas innecesarias de energía, obedeció. Se concentró, buscando algo que ver que no fuese polvo y muerte. Usó sus sentidos, como cuando cazaba en los bosques en plena oscuridad: escuchó con atención y el trinar de los pájaros le llegó desde lejos; le resultaba conocido. Urracas, tal vez. Olió y saboreó el aire, y sólo captó la esencia de la tierra pútrida. Sin embargo, cuando agudizó la vista, cuando vio más allá de lo que tenía adelante de sus ojos, frente a él apareció un castillo gigantesco, negro como el ébano, con torres tan altas que llegaban al cielo condenado a la noche y se perdían en él.

También apareció, frente al castillo, una reja gigantesca con una puerta de hueso igualmente grande al frente. Tras ella, había un lobo enorme de pelaje oscuro, un hocico lleno de dientes afilados y unos ojos que parecían hechos de fuego. Ojos que, indudablemente, los estaban mirando a ellos.

El lobo corrió hacia ellos, abriendo la puerta de golpe, la que emitió un chillido ensordecedor. —¡Dijiste que no podían vernos! — Recriminó el dios del rayo, convencido totalmente de que aquel era otro de los planes de Loki para matarlo. Sin embargo, cuando vio que el lobo se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, Thor, actuando por puro instinto, siguiendo nada más que una costumbre forjada a través de los siglos, empujó al mentiroso a un lado y, dando un paso al frente, se preparó para la batalla.

Batalla que, para su sorpresa, jamás llegó.

El lobo gigante le ignoró por completo y centró su atención en el hechicero. Le lamió la cara con la lengua que era, al igual que el resto de él, muy grande. Loki quedó lleno de saliva

—Es bueno verte, Fenrir.

Contra todo pronóstico, Loki no estaba lanzándole rayos a la criatura ni, como dirían en Midgard, echando humo por las orejas. Incluso, y sólo para aumentar su asombro, una pequeña, minúscula sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro. Una de verdad. Incluso parecía feliz; y la última vez que lo había visto genuinamente feliz había sido hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

El lobo volvió su atención hacia él y Thor recordó que aún corría peligro. Enseñó el martillo amenazadoramente, listo para cualquier cosa.

— No hay necesidad de atacar, Fenrir. — Loki le rascó detrás de la oreja al lobo y siguió hablando con voz tranquila —. El es mi... —¿amigo, aliado... _hermano_? —. El no viene con intención de pelear. Sólo venimos a ver a tu hermana.

Fenrir aulló, y Thor supo que no era un ruido cualquiera, sino que, de alguna manera, estaba comunicándose con el hechicero. El lobo terminó de _hablar _y, dando la media vuelta, se dirigió a la gran puerta de donde había salido. Loki lo siguió, y él siguió a Loki.

Atravesaron el arco de hueso, que visto de cerca mostraba intrincados diseños con runas antiguas entre ellos. No había que ser un un hechicero para saber que eran sellos de protección, embrujos poderosos que probablemente eran los causantes de la invisibilidad de aquella morada. Tras la puerta había un puente levadizo, y bajo éste un río verdoso en el que nadaban miles y miles de espíritus desesperados por salir, pero que estaban atrapados ahí por toda la eternidad.

Llegaron al otro lado del puente y se encontraron frente a una gran puerta grisácea, con runas talladas en ella también. Sin embargo, su tamaño no era ni la mitad de grande que la del exterior, y el lobo no podía pasar por ella. Asumiendo que Fenrir ya no los acompañaría, Thor soltó un muy disimulado suspiro de alivio. De ser necesario, podría vencer a ambos -a Loki y al lobo- pero prefería guardar sus fuerzas y sólo pelear con uno. Además, un menor número de alianzas significaba un menor número de problemas, hablando de Loki.

Para su desgracia, la gigantesca e imponente figura del lobo mutó a la figura de un muchachito de no más de diecinueve años humanos, un poco más bajo que ellos, quien contaba, al igual que en su otra forma, con una mata espesa de pelo negro que le caía hasta los hombros, muy despeinada. Sus facciones eran finas y tenía la piel de un sano color durazno. Eran sus ojos lo que más llamaban la atención; eran rojos y brillantes; una mirada fiera que todavía parecía hecha de fuego.

— Es bueno verte, padre — dijo el muchacho, dejando a Thor anonadado. ¿Hijos? ¿En qué momento Loki tuvo hijos? —. Ya nunca vienes a vernos, y nos ha llegado una cantidad de rumores sobre tí que es preocupante... ¿Todavía estás con eso de conquistar mundos?

— He estado ocupado, querido Fenrir. El conquistar mundos toma tiempo — se defendió Loki, y Fenrir sonrió de tal forma que a Thor no le quedaron dudas sobre quién era su padre —. Sin embargo, hoy no vengo para conquistar, sino para _salvar _un par de mundos.

Fenrir se rió y su risa sonó igual a la de Loki cuando era feliz.

— Eres el dios de las mentiras, ¿cómo se supone que te voy a creer?

— A estas alturas, deberías saber cuando miento y cuando no.

— A estas alturas, deberías saber que no hay ser en este universo que sepa cuando mientes y cuando no. A veces creo que ni siquiera tú lo sabes.

Compartieron una mirada cómplice, y Fenrir volvió a reírse de _esa_ forma. ¿Cuánto más Thor se había perdido de la vida de su _hermano_? Le resultaba difícil de aceptar todo aquello así nada más, siglos de una vida oculta expuestos de golpe. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo?...¿Quién sería la madre? La última pregunta, sin saber por qué, le heló la sangre por un segundo. ¿Sería esa víbora de Amora, de la que tan "amigo" era Loki? El sólo pensarlo le hizo rechinar los dientes. El chico debería tener alrededor de cinco siglos, y en ese entonces ellos todavía compartían esa extraña relación a la que nunca le pusieron nombre... ¡¿acaso Loki lo había engañado?!

—¿Y tú, quién eres? — Fenrir llegó a su lado y él ni siquiera lo notó. Eso indicaba que el chico era ágil y sorprendentemente silencioso, puesto que tomar a Thor por sorpresa no era fácil; los años entrenando y cazando le proporcionaron sentidos mucho más agudos que los de los demás. —¿Eres amigo de mi padre?

—Yo soy... — _soy quien llevó a tu padre a una celda y lo dejó ahí por la eternidad, soy a quien tu padre culpa por sus desgracias, soy la persona a la que él más odia en la vida... soy tu tío._ Optó por algo menos dramático —. Soy Thor Odinson, dios del rayo — pudo ver el reconocimiento en los ojos del lobo, un par de flamas bailando en su mirada.

—Oh, tú... — y el reconocimiento pasó a ser rabia, y las cosas hubiesen terminado muy mal de no ser porque habían llegado al final del pasillo y frente a la puerta abierta Loki los miraba a los dos, impaciente y con una mano alzada, separándoles con magia.

— Fenrir, no — el muchacho bajó la vista, cómicamente avergonzado. Thor seguía alerta. —. Acompáñame Thor.

El chico dio media vuelta y se marchó, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Insultos, probablemente. Loki le hizo una señal para que atravesara la puerta, y él así lo hizo. Se encontró en un salón amplio cuyas paredes y suelo parecían hechos de sombra. Tenía grandes pilares oscuros que pretendían llegar al techo, pero que se perdían en las alturas y pasaban a formar parte del infinito cielo nocturno que se extendía por sobre sus cabezas. En el centro de la sala había una pequeña fuente de aguas cristalinas rodeada de neblina y, al fondo de la sala, un magnífico trono hecho de hueso y sombras bailarinas.

— Bienvenidos al Helheim — sonó una voz suave —. Os estaba esperando.

La joven que estaba centrada en el trono era indudablemente hija de Loki. Tenía sus mismas facciones y su pelo negro, largo y brillante, así como también sus mismos ojos verdes. Tenía puesto un vestido verde sin espalda y un escote delantero que le llevaba hasta el ombligo.*

Las historias que se contaban de ella decían que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba podrido, que la carne se le caía a pedazos, que desprendía un hedor insoportable y que su cara era la visión más horrible que un hombre podría tener antes de morir por su mano. Las historias evidentemente no eran correctas; Hela era hermosa; era demasiado parecida a Loki como para que a Thor le pareciera de otro modo.

Loki y ella compartieron una mirada, y se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. La mirada de la joven se fijó en Thor.

— Os vi venir — señaló la fuente —, y, sin embargo, no entiendo a qué habéis venido. ¿Podríais explicármelo, dios del rayo?

Thor miró a Loki, pensando que lo más adecuando era que él hablara con la reina. ¿Era su hija, verdad? Probablemente a él lo escucharía más. Sin embargo, el hechicero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

— Hemos venido a buscar información, mi señora — dijo respetuosamente. Si era tan parecida a Loki como se veía, apreciaría el buen trato —. Vos sois la más cercana a la muerte, lo más parecido a ella, y si alguien sabe cómo detenerla esa sois vos.

Hela dejó salir una risita tan suave que casi no se oyó.

—¿A eso habéis venido en realidad, padre?

De repente, Loki se puso serio. Asintió. La mirada de la joven casi demostraba lástima. Casi.

— Entonces temo que habéis perdido el tiempo, puesto que yo no tengo la información que me vosotros pedís. Y, con respecto a ser la más cercana a ella, pues... eso es incorrecto. Soy cercana a la muerte tanto como una sola estrella es parecida a una galaxia. Soy la reina de los muertos, es verdad, e incluso mi toque es fatal, pero la muerte... — hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas —. La muerte es un absoluto. Yo, incluso yo, puedo perecer, y entonces vendrá otro a tomar mi puesto. Caerán los nueve reinos, y otros vendrán a tomar su lugar, pero el lugar de la muerte no lo ocupará jamás nadie que no sea ella. Es infinita, es eterna y su voluntad es inexorable.

¿Así terminaría todo, entonces? ¿Se verían incapaces de vencer a Thanos, puesto que estaba aliado con la fuerza más poderosa de todo el universo?

—Temo deciros, dios del rayo y padre mio, que la muerte no puede ser destruida, ni engañada. Es demasiado sabia y demasiado antigua para como para poder vencerla.

—¡¿Entonces... entonces nos enfrentamos al olvido y ya está?! — Exclamó Thor, furioso con la situación de pesadilla en la que se veían inmiscuidos, enfrentándose al mismísimo fin del mundo. No debía perder la esperanza, pero era difícil mantenerla en un momento como aquel.

Loki salió de la estancia apresuradamente, atravesando una puerta que estaba oculta por el trono. Thor iba a seguirlo inmediatamente, para la voz de Hela lo detuvo.

— Mi padre siempre ha sido pésimo lidiando con las malas noticias. Lo hubieras visto cuando nuestra madre murió — quiso preguntarle quién era ella, pero la diosa habló más rápido —. Y siempre se va antes de que yo pueda terminar. No pueden preguntarme a mí, ya que soy tan efímera como ustedes lo son. Deben preguntarle a alguien absoluto, a alguien eterno.

—¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Quién es tan antiguo y sabio como la muerte?

La respuesta le llegó al segundo después de formular la pregunta en voz alta: las nornas.

Hela sonrió.

—¿Podrías buscar a mi padre? No puedo llevaros hasta ellas, pero sí puedo facilitar su viaje.

Thor se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando Hela volvió a interrumpirlo. Habló tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó, y por un momento pareció una niña pequeña y no la poderosa soberana que era.

— Dios del rayo... Thor. Protege a mi padre. De los otros, de sí mismo. Ya perdí una madre una vez, no quiero perderle a él también.

No dijo nada y siguió con su camino. ¿Cómo prometer eso? No podía._"Cuando me traiciones, te mato"._ Todavía sentía la sangre fría y espesa de Loki manchándole el puño. No podía prometer eso. No cuando, él sabía, la perdición de Loki se la buscaría él mismo.

La noche eterna lo recibió otra vez. Los astros brillaban azules, a lo lejos, y podían verse constelaciones y mundos muy lejanos desde ahí. El jardín de Hela era un lugar para ver el universo, decían las historias, y los sabios buscaban llegar ahí por todos los medios para tener la oportunidad de contemplar el cosmos, pero para Thor era uno de los últimos lugares en los que le gustaría estar. Vio a Loki parado al borde del abismo, y un hábito antiguo le hizo ir rápido hasta él y hacerlo retroceder.

Cuando lo miró, Loki tenía la mirada perdida y pareciera que aún miraba al horizonte plagado de estrellas lejanas. Tenía los ojos curiosamente tristes, y a Thor le hubiese gustado ponerle la mano en el cuello y, con voz gentil, preguntarle qué le pasaba, le hubiese gustado abrazarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor, o espantar a todos sus miedos usando su martillo... pero eso ya era imposible. Ya no eran niños, ni hermanos, Loki se encargó de destruir eso.

— Hela te llama — dijo brusco —. Te fuiste antes de dejarla terminar de hablar. Aún podemos ir a ver a las nornas.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver con la reina, a dejar al hechicero a dos pasos del vacío y las mentiras que quisiera decirle en la lengua, pero una mano sosteniéndole la capa detuvo su avance. Confundido, se giró y vio que era Loki quien lo frenaba. Tiró de su capa con brusquedad para detener cualquier treta, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. El mentiroso levanto la vista y lo miró, perdido y convincentemente triste, y por un momento Thor pudo ver en él al hermano que pensaba perdido. Inevitablemente se sintió un poco culpable.

— Seguro las nornas nos dan la respuesta, Loki.

El mentiroso lo miro con tal tristeza unos segundo que pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente. Para sorpresa de Thor, fue Loki quien le puso la mano en el cuello, en una imitación del gesto que él usaba tan seguido para demostrar cariño. El corazón le fue un poco más rápido.

— _Thor... _— dijo su nombre suavemente, no más que un susurro, y sería esa voz la que Thor recordaría más tarde, tan cargada de tristeza que incluso la sonrisa arrogante que Loki había puesto no la alcanzaba a disimular. Después de unos segundos el hechicero le quitó la mano rápidamente, como notando lo que estaba haciendo. —. Volvamos con Hela.

Se fue caminando rápido hacia adentro, y Thor quiso por un momento asomarse al abismo y ver qué era lo que había puesto en ese estado a Loki. No lo hizo, habían cosas más importantes que hacer. Entró él también, y vio a Hela entregándole al hechicero un pergamino de aspecto antiguo y frágil, junto a una pequeñísima bolsita de lo que parecía ser terciopelo y un cofre también pequeño de madera oscura.

— Abriré un portal que los llevará directamente a vuestros aposentos, dios del rayo. Así os ahorraréis el viaje y las energías que este os quitaría. Las necesitaréis.

Hela dijo unas palabras en un dialecto antiguo que él no entendía, pero en el que alguna vez escuchó hablar a Loki y a su madre. Se abrió un portal lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos dos pasaran, y se apresuró a entrar por él. No le gustaba el reino de los muertos, porque hay demasiada oscuridad y él es un rayo, es luz pura, y no soporta ni el silencio ni la quietud por mucho tiempo. Antes de que la oscuridad lo engullese, con un pie en un mundo y el otro pie en otro, escuchó a la diosa decir:

— Padre... ella dice que sabe que mentías. Y que te perdona. Y que te ama. Los ama; a los dos.

El mundo se difuminó en colores y sonidos después de eso. Vio el trino de las urracas y escuchó el rojo de su capa. Arriba es abajo y la izquierda es la derecha, o quizá sea al revés y a nadie le interesa. Le llegó el olor, de lejos, a libros viejos y a madera, a nieve y al viento frío que te congela la nariz. Le llegó el olor a Loki, el sabor a menta de un aliento que hace siglos no prueba y, curiosamente, el salado de un par de lágrimas lo acompañaron también. Fue lo único lógico y real que captó mientras atravesaba millones de años luz en lo que dura un parpadeo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto.

Loki apareció junto a él y el portal se cerró. No lo miró a la cara. Metió la mano a la bolsita, sacó algo, lo dejó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y luego se la extendió a él. Cuando la tomó, el mentiroso desapareció, llevándose consigo el pergamino y el cofre de madera.

Si estaba llorando o no, no lo sabía con certeza, pero Thor estaba casi seguro de que sí. El mismo lo hizo después de ver lo que había en el paquete.

En la bolsita de suave terciopelo azul, descansaba uno de los prendedores para cabello favoritos de su madre. Eran dos, muy simples, con un pequeñísimo trozo circular de cuarzo rosa** en la punta de cada uno, y ella los llevaba puestos el día que el fuego se llevó su cuerpo y su alma subió a las estrellas.

**O O O**

***** La apariencia de Hela es la que tiene en Journey into Mystery.

****** Cuarzo rosa es la piedra del amor.

... Sí, Loki tiene hijos. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta que tenga hijos xd, but no, not-mpreg porque la verdad nunca me ha gustado mucho D: ¿Y la madre es...? Ya diré xd, igual no importa mucho para la historia. En fin. Me estoy haciendo feliz a mí misma escribiendo esta cosa, porque en la mayoría de los fics en donde tiene hijos los dejan como bestias y sí, eso rlz, pero siempre me los imaginé con forma humana y nadie lo hace y yo FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Así que yo lo hago. Y le doy cuerpo normal a Hela, que es malditamente sexy la muy maldita, y cuando se pone el traje de batalla (?) o armadura o lo que sea, rayos, es... dfrhgedagbedr. Bitch. Igual la amo.

Demoré nada en subir el capítulo porque ya los tengo listos c:... osea, no, pero casi. Hasta el 6, el 7, que es el último, no lo he empezado todavía. Ya lo haré... eventualmente :3

Loki vio cosas desde el mundo de Hela, y eso lo saqué de los comics. Bueno, ahí es Balder el que ve cosas, pero ese no es el punto. Ya diré qué vio, que es importante... y me romperá el corazón. Tan masoquista que soy, diosmio...

¿He dicho lo mucho que amo a Frigga? ¿No?_ -mentira-_ FRIGGA TE AMO.

Me hace feliz cuando veo que me llegó un review o un follow o un favorito. Mucho muy 3 Miles de gracias, enserio 3

Oh wait, antes de irme... en el próximo capítulo IT'S THORKI TIME 3 Oh wait again, la frase de arriba dice algo así como "Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren". ¿Soy la única que piensa que en español pierde lo... épico? Me lo parece mucho D: así que la dejo en inglés.

So... review? 3


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

_"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.  
Maybe we're from the same star." _

— _Emery Allen_

* * *

La mañana llegó inevitablemente, y con ella una acelerada Sif irrumpió en su cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta, todos los protocolos olvidados, seguida de cerca por los tres guerreros. Thor se incorporó hasta quedar medio sentado en la cama, sintiendo un cansancio demasiado grande para ser producto de sólo unas horas de viaje.

Fandral fue el primero en hablar.

—Te ves terrible, amigo. Si tu hermosa doncella te viera ahora seguro no te querría más.

Sif le dio un codazo en las costillas que le quitó el aire y le provocó una risa ahogada. Thor y los guerreros rieron. Hogun, como de costumbre, fue el que les recordó lo serio de la situación.

—¿Qué pasó con Loki, a dónde te llevó?

Y entonces todo rastro de risas se extinguió. Lo miraron, entre nerviosos y preocupados, atentos a su respuesta.

—Nelfheim.

—¡Lo sabía! — exclamó Sif —. ¡Maldito traidor, quería matarte!, ¡sabía que no debías confiar en él otra vez!

Sus amigos expresaron su apoyo a las palabras de la guerrera. Thor no tardó en corregirlos.

—No, Sif, no trató de matarme — explicó calmado —.Hablamos con la misma Hela y ella es... — _la hija de Loki_ — ella no es como dicen las historias. Es casi amable. Y, siento decir, no pudo decirnos cómo terminar con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Volstagg —. ¿Es ella la muerte, no?

Eso pensaban todos, puesto que era lo que les habían enseñado toda la vida. Jamás se habían detenido a pensar que la información podía estar errada.

— Hela es la diosa de los muertos, la protectora de ese reino desolado. Es su reina, su vigilante, pero nada más. La muerte es más que ella, mucho más. Hela perecerá algún día— "c_omo lo haremos todos si no encontramos una forma de vencer", e_stuvo a punto de decir, pero lo evitó. — y otro tomará su lugar. No es eterna, y la muerte sí lo es.

A pesar de haber callado sus palabras, las miradas de sus amigos le dejaban ver la desesperanza que sentían. ¿Qué hace un guerrero cuando pelea contra una fuerza que no puede siquiera comprender? Ellos eran maestros de las armas, usaban arcos y espadas, pero incluso con toda su habilidad no podían vencer a alguien, _a algo_, que era absoluto, que era eterno, que había estado desde antes de que nacieran y estaría después de que soltaran el acero y se convirtieran en polvo entre fuego y ceniza.

—¿Entonces, qué hacemos? — preguntó Fandral a media voz, sin perder todavía la esperanza —. Tiene que haber alguna forma, alguien tiene que saber algo.

Thor sonrió.

— Alguien sabe, es cierto — anunció de buena gana —. Es por eso que iremos a ver a las nornas.

Las protestas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Acaso estás loco?

— ¡No puedes ir allá, nadie vuelve de verlas a ellas!

— Es demasiado peligroso...

—Apuesto a que Loki te ha encantado o algo.

Thor apretó el puño que aún estaba bajo las sábanas.

—¡Basta! — gruñó, y sus camaradas guardaron silencio —. Estamos enfrentándonos a la muerte misma y no sabemos qué hacer, y hay alguien que sepa acudiré a él en busca de ayuda. No importan los riesgos, porque las consecuencias de no hacerlo pueden ser peores. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y yo puedo —. Sonrió.

Sif se acercó y puso su mano enguantada sobre la que el tenía arriba de las sábanas. Lucía preocupada, al igual que todos sus amigos.

— Sólo estamos preocupados, Thor. Te vas por nueve días* , con Loki de entre todas las personas, no sabemos nada de ti y cuando vuelves nos dices que te irás de nuevo. ¡A ver a las nornas, nada menos! Y con Loki, otra vez.

— No puedes esperar que no estemos preocupados. ¿Y nosotros, qué? Podemos acompañarte en esta aventura, amigo — aseguró Fandral con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A pesar del interés de sus amigos en su bienestar, Thor sólo pudo escuchar una parte de las palabras de Sif, las que lo dejaron más que preocupado.

—¿Nueve días? — preguntó extrañado —. Me fui por unas horas nada más. Partimos en la mañana y llegamos caída la noche, no más tiempo que eso.

— No, Thor — dijo Hogun —. Te fuiste por nueve días. Uno más y habríamos partido en tu búsqueda.

El cansancio atroz que sentía en el cuerpo cobró sentido entonces. ¿Nueve días? ¿cómo era posible que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin que él lo hubiese notado? Quizá el tiempo en Nilfheim estaba tan muerto como todo allí, o quizá Loki sí lo había encantado. Fuera cuál fuera la razón, eso ya no importaba. Había perdido mucho tiempo valioso que no volvería jamás. Tenía que levantarse y seguir con la búsqueda.

— Y eso no es todo, Thor — siguió su amigo —. En tu ausencia, tu padre cayó dormido. El Consejo gobierna mientras él no pueda y tú estés lejos, pero están demasiado asustados y demasiado desconfiados por todo lo que pasó con Loki como para hacerlo bien.

¿Tan rápido había caído su padre? Estaba extrañamente calmado ante la noticia, puesto que, cuando volvió a verlo, supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo, tiempo... eso era lo que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Ya había pasado nueve días ausente sin siquiera saberlo, era hora de que se pusiera en marcha y buscase la forma de arreglar todo aquello.

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La mano fuerte de Volstagg le impidió el avance.

—Vamos contigo, Thor.

¡Y cómo le gustaría a él decirles que sí! ¡Cómo le gustaría que aquella búsqueda no fuera más que una aventura con sus amigos, como cuando eran jóvenes y la vida era hermosa, y no estaban a unos pasos de la muerte! Le gustaría tanto el compartir aquel viaje tan arriesgado con sus compañeros de batallas y no con alguien que podría traicionarlo en cualquier minuto. Pero no podía.

—No, ustedes se quedan aquí — viendo que protestarían, rápido añadió: — no confiaré en nadie más para proteger Asgard. Los necesito aquí. Si quieren ayudarme, esta es la forma.

El silencio inundó la sala un instante. Volstagg retomó la palabra.

— No puedes ir a ningún lugar sin comer primero.

Y Thor supo que tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, y que no podía ser de otra forma.

**O**

En la inmensidad del cosmos navegaban la armada de los chitauri, dejando miles de estrellas atrás en su rápido paso. La nave nodriza era la más grande de todas y en ella viajaba el líder de aquél pueblo y toda la operación. Thanos miraba por el ventanal de vidrio reforzado** que había en la parte frontal de su fortaleza flotante, contemplando el cosmos que pronto sería suyo, y que le entregaría como regalo a su tan amada dama.

—¿Dudas, mi campeón? — sonó una voz suave y femenina en la sala del capitán. Thanos dejó de mirar las estrellas y se dio media vuelta, sólo para ser recibido por oscuridad y sombras en las paredes. La estancia repentinamente estuvo más fría.

El silencio flotó por un momento. Thanos miró al infinito una vez más.

— Te tengo de mi lado como siempre lo quise, mi señora. ¿Qué tengo que temer? Con vuestro poder, mis hombres no morirán, y yo podré arrebatarle al mundo, en vuestro nombre, todas las almas que por derecho son suyas. No tengo nada que dudar, ni que temer.

— Siempre hay algo que temer, joven titan — contestó la voz en un tono un poco más fuerte, tétrico —. Y si yo me fuera, si yo marchase a otro lugar del infinito, a provocar otras guerras, a luchar otras batallas, entonces, ¿qué harías, campeón mío?... ¿Le temes a la muerte?

La estancia volvió a su temperatura normal y el titan no pudo contestarle a su amada. No sabía qué responderle, además. Sus soldados inmortales acabarían con los dioses de ser necesario, y si no podían, y si intervenía un poder divino o la mano del destino y ellos caían en batalla, él no lo haría. Tenía mil guerras en el cuerpo, era un ser antiguo y peligroso, y cientos de leyendas hablaban de sus proezas y su nombre era temido y dicho en voz baja, entre susurros aterrados, con reverencia y respeto en cada mundo. ¿Por qué dudaría?

Y, sin embargo, la pregunta flotó en el recinto y en su mente por horas.

_¿Le temes a la muerte, Thanos?_

**O**

La noche empezaba a caer en Asgard cuando Loki se dignó a aparecer en sus aposentos. Lucía descansado y listo para partir en cualquier momento. Traía el pergamino viejo que su hija le había entregado en una mano y el cofre de madera en la otra. Notó que el prendedor de su madre descansaba sobre la muñeca derecha de su hermano, con un brillo rosáceo pálido y hermoso. Thor decidió que le pondría una cadena al suyo y lo usaría de collar, bajo la armadura.

Loki se acercó a su escritorio, quitó los pocos papeles que habían encima y extendió el pergamino sobre la superficie. Afirmó los bordes con dos pisapapeles dorados y luego se sentó frente a él. Dejó el cobre en el suelo. Thor se acercó a ver lo que suponía era un mapa.

No lo era. En el antiguo papel no había nada más que una serie de inscripciones en un idioma que no entendía y muchas runas grabadas. Al ver que Loki no hablaría, decidió hacerlo él:

—¿Es un hechizo?

— Obviamente.

Estúpido y poco específico Loki.

—¿Qué hace el hechizo?

El hechicero trazó las runas con la punta de los dedos por un momento antes de contestar.

—Nos llevará a un pasillo de tiempo. ¿Recuerdas qué es eso, verdad?

Y, para su propia sorpresa, sí lo hacía.

—Es un puente entre mundos, una brecha en la que no hay nada más que el camino que escoja quien lanza el hechizo — recitó, recordando que su madre se lo había explicado al contarles una historia, hace tantos siglos atrás. Si se lo hubiese enseñado otra persona, probablemente lo hubiese olvidado. —. Es como un portal, y si se cierra ya no podremos volver.

—Muy bien, Thor. Estoy impresionado — dijo Loki, con esa sonrisa arrogante en los labios —. Tenemos que usar esto, no hay otra forma rápida de llegar a las nornas. Los pasillos de tiempo se hicieron para viajar a lugares a los que es imposible entrar de otra forma.

— Pero el riesgo es grande — no estaba convencido —. Podrías quedarte sin energía, podrías errar la dirección... Madre me dijo una vez que sólo un gran hechicero podría hacerlo.

— Entonces tienes suerte de que yo sea un gran hechicero.

Y lo era, ciertamente. El más poderoso de los nueve reinos, sin contar a Odín. No tendría problemas a la hora de efectuar el hechizo y llevarlos hasta las nornas, claro que no. El problema radicaba en salir. Las nornas no eran conocidas por ser piadosas con quienes osaban perturbar su calma, menos y cuando estos intrusos no tenían nada que ofrecerles.

Loki se inclinó para tomar el cofre y ponerlo sobre la mesa. Lo abrió. Dentro, habían dos medallones de oro. Eran circulares y tan grandes como su puño, de aspecto pesado, con una serie de símbolos y runas plasmadas sobre su superficie brillante.

—Hela nos da esto — le dijo, tomando uno y ofreciéndoselo —. Nos protegerán de casi todo daño; endurecen la piel y aumentan la fuerza y la resistencia de una forma única.

Thor tomó el suyo, sorprendiéndose de lo cálido que se sentía en su palma y lo ligero que era. Trató de leer los símbolos pero falló. Volvió a dejarlo en el cofre, junto al otro.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías hijos?

El mentiroso lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Luego frunció el ceño.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Thor — soltó brusco —. Lo que haga o no con mi vida no tiene por qué importarte.

— ¿Que no tiene por qué importarme? Que no se te olvide que cuando todo esto termine volverás a tu celda, Loki, así que sí, lo que hagas me importa.

Loki dejó salir una risa irónica para después mirarlo fieramente.

—No, Thor, yo no volveré a esa celda y tú lo sabes. Y no me vengas con amenazas que no podrás cumplir. Es más — se puso de pie y se le acercó — deberías agradecerme la ayuda, sino fuera por mi no podrías salvar a tus mascotas mortales ni a esa mujercita tuya.

—¡No metas a Jane en esto!

— ¡Entonces no metas a mis hijos!

— ¡Tus hijos! — Thor se le acercó más. Afuera el aire empezaba a cargarse con electricidad —. ¿Y cuántos años tienen tus hijos, si puede saberse? Por lo que vi, Fenrir tiene al menos cinco siglos, y no creo que tenga que recordarte lo que tú y yo estábamos haciendo hace quinientos años.

Loki no quería enojarse. Siempre supo que su ira no lo hacía imponente y glorioso, como era el caso de Odín y de su hermano, si no que le hacía perder el control; piensa menos, dice más y, maldita sea, le brilla todo lo que quiere ocultar en la mirada. Se arrepentirá, está seguro, pero las emociones que ha pasado la vida entera tratando de reprimir le ganaron la pelea y no pudo, y no quiso, quedarse callado.

Afuera, nubes de tormenta cubrieron los cielos y un par de gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer..

—¿Y qué sabes tú? — contestó igual de enojado que Thor —. ¡Y, para que lo sepas, mis hijos nacieron después de que tú decidieras que lo que tuvimos había sido una fase y nada más! ¡Yo jamás te engañé, Thor, no soy como tú!

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué rayos estás insinuan-

Y no pudo seguir hablando porque Loki le pegó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder. Eso terminó por desatar su ira. La lluvia, antes tranquila, había empezado a caer fuerte afuera y chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana, siendo el único sonido audible por un momento además se sus respiraciones agitadas. Thor lo empujó con tanta fuerza que el mentiroso chocó contra la pared y cayó.

—Yo nunca, ¡nunca! Te engañé. Te amé hasta el último día que estuvimos juntos y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás pensé en otra persona mientras estaba contigo. ¡Y te recuerdo que si lo dejamos fue tu idea! — Loki se puso de pie, pero no logró hacerlo suficientemente rápido como para salir de donde estaba y se vio a sí mismo atrapado entre la pared y Thor.

— Claro, me amaste tanto que te fuiste con una puta a la semana después. Y cuando yo me fui no me seguiste, te quedaste aquí, rodeado del amor que nadie dudaba en darte mientras que yo tenía que ir a buscarlo a otra parte — lo miró con rabia, con furia, y por un momento la lógica que siempre lo acompañaba se esfumó por completo. —.¡Y lo encontré!

Loki recordó inevitablemente a la hermosa Angrbora, con su pelo largo y ojos rojos, como hechos de fuego, y su piel aduraznada con las mejillas siempre sonrojadas. La alta hechicera, tramposa como él, que lo había amado hasta el último de sus días, cuando había muerto dando a luz a su hija Hela, maldiciéndola para toda la eternidad.

Thor lo observó sorprendido. El que tuviera hijos era una cosa, pero el que haya amado a alguien más era muy distinta. Le hirvió la sangre y apretó los puños — La encontré a ella, y ella me amó más de lo que tú lo hiciste.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo sentía!

—¡¿Qué tanto puede amar un idiota que se enamoró en tres días?!

—¡¿Qué tanto puede amar el mentiroso que decidió acabar con una relación de décadas sin siquiera decir por qué?!

—¡Fue por ti, imbécil! — lo empujó con toda su fuerza, pero Thor estaba preparado y apenas sí se movió —. ¡porque tendrías que subir al trono y ya no podríamos estar juntos; porque tendrías que casarte algún día, porque sabía que si seguíamos después no podríamos parar! ¡Lo hice por ti, maldita sea, todo lo hice por ti!

—¡Y nunca pensaste en lo que yo quería! ¡Nunca pensaste que yo te seguiría amando a pesar de eso, y que no importarían todas las mujeres que tuviera, siempre serías tú el primero en mi mente!

Ira y dolor había en el aire. Ira y dolor, y algo más...

Lokí soltó una risa amarga. — ¡Sí claro, amor!¡Y el mentiroso soy yo! ¡Eres igual a tu padre, hijo de Odín! —lo miró, y en sus ojos Thor vio algo más que sólo furia — ¡Cambiaste tu mundo, todo lo que conocías en tres días! ¡Me atacaste a mi, A MI, para proteger a una mujer que apenas sí conoces pero a la que dices que amas! ¡Bueno discúlpame si no te creo nada cuando dices que era lo primero en tu mente, que era a quien todavía amabas!

—¡Te amé entonces y todavía lo hago, maldita sea! — Thor dejó salir las palabras sin pensarlo. Se miraron, tomando consciencia de todo lo que acababan de decir y sin saber cómo continuar.

La tormenta se había desatado por completo afuera, furiosa e incontrolable, mientras que dentro de los aposentos del dios del rayo se escuchaba sólo la respiración rápida del mentiroso y de él. Loki notó que estaban demasiado cerca, que en su rabia habían invadido deliberadamente el espacio personal del otro. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Thor a sólo unos centímetros del suyo propio, y cuando levantó la vista notó que lo miraba ya no con ira, sino que con tristeza y algo más que no supo, que no quiso, identificar.

Thor acercó el rostro un poco más al suyo, sólo un poco más.

Loki supo entonces que si permitía que el dios lo besara no podría parar. Supo que si se entregaba a lo que sentía, si derribaba por un segundo las barreras por las que se había rodeado por tantos siglos, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo supo, y más aún, lo comprendió. Y aún así se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijo a los ojos azules de Thor, que le tenía la mano en el cuello y estaba tan, tan cerca que podía sentirle el aliento y bastaría moverse sólo un poco hacia adelante para tocarlo de de una manera que se prohibieron tanto tiempo atrás.

— Dime una mentira.

Es todo lo que dijo Thor, porque sabía que el otro, incluso en una situación como esa, no diría la verdad. Lo siguió mirando de _esa_ forma, esa tan parecida a la manera en la que lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes, pero que ya estaba manchada con traiciones, con dolores y ausencias... y con una horrible soledad. Se le acercó un poco más, y sus labios se rozaron. Las manos del mentiroso se detuvieron sobre el pecho del rubio, sobre el corazón, sintiendo el palpitar desenfrenado de este pensando que, al menos, no era el único aterrado. Lo recorrió: le tocó los brazos con la punta de los dedos y después se dirigió a su rostro, bajó a su cuello, y ahí se quedó.

Loki abrió la boca una vez para encantarlo con las palabras, para hacerlo irse otra vez, pero se vio incapaz de pensar demasiado. Cerró la boca, pensó un poco más y, por último, se rindió ante sí mismo y lo que sentía. Al fondo de su mente, una voz pequeña gritó traición, pero entre el ruido caótico de sus pensamientos la vocecilla quedó opacada, olvidada, y entonces Loki dijo una mentira sin esperar que le creyeran.

—Te odio.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién empezó, pero a los segundos de pronunciadas las palabras estaban besándose. No era el típico beso fogoso y desenfrenado que compartieron en el lecho cuando eran adolescentes, pese a que no le faltó pasión. Tampoco era el contacto esperado de dos amantes que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo alejados, aunque no le faltó nostalgia. No fue una lucha, como lo era casi todo entre ellos. Era el tipo de beso que se tiene una vez, y sólo una vez en la vida. Y la vida de los dioses puede ser muy larga. Era la unión, la aceptación -o resignación- de todo lo que el otro ha hecho, o lo que no ha hecho. Fue la entrega total, un _"te extrañé" _murmurado en pleno banquete con manos agarradas bajo la mesa, un _"te quiero"_ susurrado muy despacio entre las sábanas a altas horas de la madrugada, e incluso un _"lo siento"_ dicho en un mundo lejano, a las puertas de la muerte. Fue la suma de todos los recuerdos que comparten y el montón de sueños de una vida juntos que jamás podrán tener.

Se separaron juntando las frentes, y bastó una mirada para saber que si se detenían a pensar todo lo que habían logrado entregarse con el beso se iría, vendrían las dudas, los miedos y la rabia tomaría el control otra vez. Thor lo besó una vez más y bajó sus manos a su cintura. Lo acercó todo lo que pudo a él, mientras Loki pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Estaban tan juntos como podían estarlo, y no podría ser de otra manera. No querían que fuera de otra manera, no en ese momento cuando, ¡por fin! Habían podido llegar hasta allí.

De alguna manera llegaron a la cama. La ropa sobraba, y mientras el rubio le arrancaba el abrigo Loki se permitió soltar, aunque fuera solo por una noche, todo el rencor que llevaba encima. El mentiroso le mordió el cuello y Thor, avergonzado por una milésima de segundo, dejó a Jane a un lado.

Sobre el lecho yacían desnudos, no sólo porque no tenían prenda alguna sino que porque bajaron todas las barreras que habían puesto entre ellos. Quizá sólo fuera por esa noche, quizá fuera para toda la vida. No importó en ese momento, no mientras se tocaban, no mientras las manos cálidas del guerrero recorrieran su cuerpo frío, no mientras sus manos de hechicero pasaban por sobre las cicatrices de guerra. Afuera los truenos empezaron a caer con más fuerza, mientras trazos inconscientes de magia caótica flotaban en el aire, haciendo figuras o deshaciéndose en la nada sólo para volver a los segundos después.

No importaba nada más porque allí, en ese lugar, en ese pequeñísimo espacio del universo infinito, fueron ellos dos y nadie más. No fueron enemigos ni aliados; El ser un héroe o un traidor dejó de importar por un segundo, por una hora, por un siglo... Sólo fueron dos personas que se amaban con el alma y más que eso. Fue allí, cuando Loki le puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura y le mordió una oreja, que Thor tuvo la certeza de que no importa en qué mundo, no importa en qué vida, siempre se encontrarían el uno al otro. Entonces se sumergió en el caos que siempre representó su hermano, dejó que lo envolviera, que le deshiciera la mente y le llenara el cuerpo_ -y la vida, y el alma- _de todo lo que había en él.

El mundo explotó en placer después de eso. Todo era demasiado intenso, rozando lo irreal, pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Ese momento jamás volverá. No sabían lo que pasaría mañana, qué les depararía el destino maldito que parecía odiarlos tanto y contra el que nada se podía hacer. Incluso ellos, los dioses, no pueden huir de lo que está escrito.

Pero la noche era joven, y detenerse a pensar sería perder el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Pasaron las horas y antes de que el alba, la hora del olvido, se hiciera presente se vieron rendidos sobre las sábanas revueltas, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa absurda que se negaba a marcharse de sus rostros.

Se permitieron, con un egoísmo que no les caía en el cuerpo, el que no les importara nada fuera de la habitación por unos instantes. Misiones que cumplir, cosas que hacer; no importaba. Y podría haberse desatado el mismísimo ragnarok en ese momento, y lejos podrían caer los mundos y morir los héroes, pero ninguno de los dos se movería de ahí hasta que lo dictase el deber.

**O O O**

*** **El llegar al castillo de Hela toma 9 días, según Wikipedia _(__Su morada se llama __Helheim __o Hel y el camino que lleva hasta ella es Helway, que es tan largo que __Hermod __lo tuvo que recorrer en nueve días y nueve noches, siempre hacia el norte y descendiendo constantemente) _Pero como me daba flojera escribir todos los días sólo diremos que el tiempo transcurre diferente ahí, o qué sé yo.

****** Sí, naves con vidrios, weird... pero me la imaginé tipo StarTrek xd además, si hay una ventana presente y el perdedor de quien escribes está mirando por ella la escena es más... no sé, sooooooo profundo, más rlz.

La frase de arriba dice algo como: "Siento como si una parte de mi alma te hubiera amado desde el principio de todo. Quizá venimos de la misma estrella"_. _

La última escena fue la primera que escribí, y me hace feliz publicarla xd. Igual no quedó tal cual me la imaginé, pero sí bastante parecida y estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Más que conforme, me gusta el resultado. Ahora, si les gusta a ustedes no sé xd ojala que sí :3 Tenían que empezar peleando porque... porque son un par de estúpidos que no se entienden de otra forma _-malditasea_- y porque no lo aceptarían de otra manera. Creo. Uh, parece que me quedó un poco OOC... pero_ fuck everything i like it 3 _

Sobre Angrbora, bueno, dije que nada más mencionaría a la madre de los hijos de Loki y eso es lo que hice. Mi idea es que este tipo se fue después de "terminar" con Thor, la conoció, se enamoraron, tuvieron hijos... y ella murió, y como murió dando a luz Hela quedó maldita y es por eso que es la reina de los muertos. ¿Por qué quedó maldita si es "normal" que pase eso?... Bueno, no sé xd, digamos que porque ambos tenían mucha magia o qué se yo...

En fin... Estoy muy contenta por los reviews y los favoritos y los follows y toda la cosa. Tenéis mi amor eterno 3

Oh wait, tengo que decir que en el próximo capítulo van con las nornas y la cosa se pone fea. ¡Tres capítulos más y lo termino! OOOOH no lo puedo creer jamás terminé una historia antes xd. O sea, no está terminada porque todavía me falta el 7, pero joder no la voy a dejar sin ese xd.

LALALALALALA.

So... review? 3


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

"_When we hold each other, in the darkness, it doesn't make the darkness go away. The bad things are still out there. The nightmares still walking. When we hold each other we feel not safe, but better. 'It's all right,' we whisper, 'I'm here, I love you.' and we lie: 'I'll never leave you.' For just a moment or two the darkness doesn't seem so bad."_

— _Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Polvo y ceniza flotaban en el aire, y el olor a madera quemada y sangre inundaba el lugar. El fuego teñía el hermoso cielo del alba de un rojo furioso, apocalíptico, que sólo buscaba la destrucción. Los chitauri trataban de avanzar, pero los guerreros asgardianos no les daban tregua, y las naves que trataban de abrirse paso por las alturas eran derribadas por los cañones.

Un portal gigantesco se extendía en el cielo, oscuro, y al otro lado podían verse estrellas que estaban muy lejos de Asgard. Una puerta entre los mundos hecha de muerte y oscuridad.

El caos reinaba. Los guerreros y los invasores ocupaban las calles y los civiles tenían que ocultarse en sus casas, las que no presentaban mucha protección porque varias ya estaban ardiendo o derrumbadas. La gente corría en búsqueda de un lugar para ponerse a salvo, desesperados.

La primera luz del alba apareció en el cielo y con ella llegaron los Chitauri, dispuestos a reclamar la vida de todos ellos. Los gigantes de fuego llegaron después, quemando la tierra y calentando el aire, haciendo difícil respirar. Para la desesperación y desconcierto de los asgardianos; los invasores no morían, no importaba lo mucho que los hiriesen, ellos seguían moviéndose.

—¡¿En dónde está el príncipe?! — preguntó un guerrero, cortándole el brazo a un enemigo.

Cada vez llegaban más y más, parecían multiplicarse ya que no caían en batalla, a diferencia de los guerreros.

—¡No está aquí, así que tendremos que defendernos nosotros! — gritó Sif, y le cortó la cabeza a un chitauri. Este cayó al suelo y su cuerpo siguió moviéndose en busca de su craneo, así que Sif lo pateo lejos. En el piso, no podía hacerle daño a ella. —¡Corten cabezas! — mandó a gritos — ¡y luego destrúyanlas o aléjenlas, es la única forma! ¡Corten cabezas!

—¡Corten cabezas! — corearon los hombres e hicieron lo dicho.

—¿En dónde diablos está Thor? — preguntó Fandral, cortándole la cabeza a un chitauri y luego pateándola lejos —. ¡Se está perdiendo toda la diversión!

— Hogun fue a informarlo — contestó Volstagg, aplastando el cráneo de un enemigo con uno de sus pies. El cuerpo decapitado siguió moviéndose sobre la tierra —, es el más rápido de nosotros.

Y lo era; corría por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la alcoba del príncipe. No le había costado tanto llegar ya que los guerreros mantenían a los chitauri lejos del palacio, pero no le cabía duda alguna que horas después la situación cambiaría. Eran muchos, y al parecer no morían. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, la abrió de una patada sin importarle el protocolo.

— ¡Thor! —Para fortuna de Thor y Loki, el estruendo afuera los había despertado y estaban vestidos y armados, listos para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. —. ¡Llegaron los chitauri y los gigantes de fuego!

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada preocupada, ¿tan pronto? Thor llamó a Mjolnir y apretó el mango con mucha fuerza. —Llévame a ellos.

—No — ante la mirada de incredulidad de su príncipe, se apresuró a hablar —. Nos pediste que defendiéramos la ciudad y eso es lo que haremos. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Tú date prisa y márchate a buscar una forma para poder matarlos.

Al ver que no accedería, Loki le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró fijo. —Hogun tiene razón, Thor, tenemos que irnos.

— Tienes razón.

A pesar de que acababa de convencerlo de ir a cumplir con su misión, Hogun le dirigió a Loki una mirada amenazante. No confiaba en él ni un poco, y si le hacía algún mal al príncipe la furia de Asgard caería sobre él... otra vez.

— Tienes mi eterna gratitud, Hogun... al igual que mis amigos y todos los guerreros — dijo Thor como despedida, sonriéndole a pesar del caos, y él no pudo hacer más que imitar el gesto (muy a su manera: una pequeñísima sonrisa) —. Te juro que encontraré la manera de salvarnos a todos.

Hogun dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta por la que había entrado. Thor se giró para mirar a Loki, y vio que había retirado la alfombra y los muebles que habían en el centro de la habitación y estaba trazando con magia un círculo en el suelo lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos cayeran en él. Pintó runas antiguas dentro, y luego en sus manos aparecieron otros símbolos arcanos. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió al cofre de madera que aun permanecía sobre la mesa y sacó los amuletos de Hela. Se colocó el suyo bajo la armadura, y luego se le acercó.

— No lo pierdas — le dijo, colocándoselo al rededor del cuello y lo ocultó también bajo la armadura. Aprovechó el momento para mirarlo a los ojos. Había seguridad en ellos, y por eso Thor le sonrió.

Tomándole el cuello, le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Loki lo tomó del brazo y lo puso frente al círculo que había trazado. Se puso a su lado y habló en un dialecto antiguo, perdido en el tiempo. Las palabras arcanas salieron de su boca e hicieron que los símbolos y runas del suelo cobraran vida. La magia flotó en el aire, tan fuerte que se hizo corpórea. La ventana se abrió de golpe y una ráfaga de viento frío entró por ella, arremolinándose sobre el lugar que el hechicero le indicaba con sus manos. Thor asumió que Loki había estudiado el pergamino antes de venir a verlo, puesto que luego gastaron el tiempo en otra cosa.

El hechicero extendió sus manos y, girando las muñecas, el viento se concentró y se mezcló con la magia arcana que ya no flotaba sin dirección. Todo giró sobre el círculo y con un sonido parecido a un trueno apareció un portal, una especie de grieta hecha de niebla y oscuridad. Cuando Loki bajó los brazos, Thor lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia el interior.

El silencio reemplazó por completo al caos que se escuchaba por la ventana una vez hubieron cruzado la grieta. Llenos se asombro, contemplaron el lugar al que había llegado: las raíces más profundas del árbol de los mundos. La oscuridad era intensa, pero miles de estrellas lejanas luchaban contra ella, miles de constelaciones podían verse desde ahí, algunas de ellas incluso ya no existían más. Las ramas del Yggdrasil se alzaban por sobre ellos, infinitas, hermosas y eternas como nada que hubiesen visto antes, o que verían jamás.

A unos veinte metros de donde estaban, se veía el otro extremo del pasillo de tiempo. Una brecha igual a la de la que habían salido, pero que los llevaría a un lugar muy diferente, y mucho más peligroso. Los llevaría a las nornas, y quizá al fin de sus días.

Caminaron hacia la salida, sintiendo la calma que había en ese pequeño espacio del mundo, disfrutando su silencio. Antes de cruzar, Thor miró a Loki y, sin decirle nada, lo besó. _"Para darle apoyo, para demostrarle que no tengo miedo, para que todo salga bien... y por si no vuelvo a verlo"_. Se separó de él y cruzó la brecha, seguido por el mentiroso.

Y entonces las vieron a ellas, a las tejedoras del destino; a las nornas.

No fue difícil reconocerlas: estaba Urd, sentada sobre la raíz del árbol, con una túnica verde de mangas largas y capucha que apenas dejaba verle el cabello cano, que era de un color parecido a la piel gris y arrugada. Todas eran antiguas como el tiempo mismo, pero la única que físicamente lo demostraba era ella porque en ella descansa todo lo que ha ocurrido, el pasado de todo el universo; estaba Vernardi, recostada en la hierba fresca, la hermosa representación del presente, con su pelo rubio, la piel tersa, los labios carnosos y el cuerpo de una mujer deseable, el que cubría con un simple vestido rosado; y, por último, estaba Skuld, quien estaba sentada en una rama alta y tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña envuelta en un traje celeste demasiado grande para ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo dorado sobre el que descansaba una corona de flores. Guardiana del futuro, de todo lo que debería, o de todo lo que es necesario que pase.*

Las tres giraron su mirada al unisono hacia ellos, en perfecta sincronía. Son, al alguna manera que se les escapa a la comprensión, un solo entre dividido en tres partes. La historia completa, el tiempo y el espacio y todo lo que hay en medio personificados en tres mujeres que parecieran ser muy diferentes entre sí. Quien alzó la voz, sin embargo, fue la hermosa Vernardi.

—¿Qué buscáis en nuestros dominios, mortales? — les dijo con una voz mucho más fuerte de lo que podría indicar su apariencia. La palabra mortales debería sonar como una ofensa, pero viniendo de alguien antiguo como la existencia estaba totalmente acertada.

Thor fue quien tomó la palabra, aventurero por naturaleza y acostumbrado a que se obedezcan sus demandas.

—El padre de todo nos envía — Comenzó, no con su tono estruendoso de siempre, sino con uno mucho más respetuoso, casi sumiso. Loki estaba impresionado. — a buscar... a pedir información y guía de ustedes, mis señoras.

La más pequeña se rió, y su risa sonó hermosa como una mañana de verano pero con algo que recuerda al viento frío del más crudo de los inviernos, porque el futuro puede guardar cosas tan bellas como aterradoras.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudaros nosotras, señor de los truenos? — se balanceó sobre la rama alta del árbol en el que está sentada y luego se lanzó al piso. Cayó grácilmente y el vestido demasiado largo tocó la hierba que descansaba bajo sus pies descalzos —. Nosotras somos simples observadoras, dueñas del conocimiento de todo lo que pasó, pasa y debería pasar. No tomamos parte, no importa que la gente muera, que la sangre se derrame o que el mundo se desvanezca... porque siempre volverá a surgir, y nosotras siempre estaremos aquí, observando...

—... y nunca, nunca intervenimos, y el destino del mundo al que personificamos y que ya conocemos, no nos afecta. — Urd, con voz severa, terminó de hablar.

Ante la negativa, Thor pensó en las consecuencias de regresar sin lo que necesitan. Vio a sus queridos amigos de la tierra siendo arrasados por una fuerza que ni siquiera los dioses podían contener; vio a los tres guerreros y a su queridísima Lady Sif caer en batalla, espada en mano y sangre en la cara; vio a su amada Asgard en ruinas, no azotada por la guerra sino que por la aniquilación, por la muerte misma, el reino dorado que su madre tanto amó... Un latigazo de rabia, de una profunda ira lo golpeó entonces, ¡todo porque estas mujeres se niegan a ayudarles a salvar el mundo en el que ellas también viven! ¡todo por cobardía, por no querer involucrarse! Decidido, alzó la voz sin importarle a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

— ¡Pero mis señoras, vosotras no lo entendéis...!

—Entendemos — lo cortó Vernardi, con su voz potente —. Eres tú quien no lo hace, señor de los truenos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la autoridad para pedirnos algo a nosotras? — La hermosa mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Se le acercó tanto que invadió su espacio personal —. E incluso si accediéramos a entregaros la información o la guía que decís buscar, ¿qué haríais? ¿tenéis la fuerza, el poder para cumplir vuestro cometido?

Thor, como era de esperarse, respondió con un vigoroso "sí" sin detenerse a pensar. El rendirse jamás ha estado en la naturaleza del dios del rayo. Loki, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, le dio un codazo en las costillas y avanzó un paso al frente, decidido a usar su habilidad con las palabras para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, hablaría con las nornas, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si es que no en toda su larga vida, no estaba seguro de poder lograr su cometido.

—Calma, calma mis señoras — usó todo su encanto, el tono conciliador preciso y los gestos de manos indicados que ha aprendido a través de los años —. Pido disculpas en nombre de mi... —la palabra hermano le bailó en la lengua por unos minutos, pero decidió desecharla. ¿Qué eran Thor y él, de todos modos? — compañero. Estamos, como estoy seguro sabéis, pasando por una situación complicada. Sin embargo, nos vemos en la necesidad de rogar por vuestro consejo y pedirles que nos den la información que requerimos. No pedimos que interfieran, no pedimos que cambien los hechos. Sabemos que no pueden. Lo único que nosotros vinimos a buscar aquí fue información, y nada más que eso. Nosotros...

Urd cortó su monólogo — Os habéis ganado el título a pulso, señor de las mentiras.

Skuld se rió otra vez, tapándose la boca con sus manos pequeñas, y Vernardi invadió su espacio personal.

—Habláis mejor que vuestro compañero, Lengua de Plata — le dijo la mujer hermosa — no nos extraña que os llamen así. Sin embargo, por acertadas que sean vuestras palabras, no conseguiréis nada de nosotras.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó Loki, pensando a toda velocidad en cómo sacarles información sin preguntarles directamente lo que necesitaba saber —. No pretendo ofenderos ni nada, mis señoras, pero debo preguntaros el porqué tanto secreto, ¿es que, acaso, debemos suponer que la hermosa dama que es la muerte os ha amenazado? ¿o es que, acaso, ustedes le teméis sin siquiera haberle visto?

Urd se levantó de la raíz en la que se había mantenido sentada, con movimientos lentos y elegantes y la mirada calmada. Cuando habló, sin embargo, se escuchó un atisbo de algo parecido a la rabia — ¡Basfemia!

La anciana siguió acercándose y el hechicero sintió el miedo subiéndole por el pecho, mientras imágenes de eventos que preferiría olvidar le asaltaban la memoria. No hay que mirar al pasado a los ojos si no se está listo, si no se le ha aceptado por completo. Thor, actuando por puro instinto, se le puso adelante de él y apretó el mango de Mjolnir. Loki le tomó el hombro con fuerza, buscando frenarle pero agradeciendo muy para sus adentros la acción.

—Tranquilizaos, hijo de Odin — mandó la niña, acercándose también —. No os haremos daño alguno. No a ustedes.

—Nos hacéis daño al no darnos la información que pedimos, ¡¿es que no lo entendéis?! — rugió Thor, que, al escuchar la voz de la niña, se vio asaltado por las visiones futuras que tanto lo atormentaban, otra vez —. El mundo entero, y quizá todos los mundos podrían caer. Este universo y todos los demás se desmoronarían, y vosotras aquí, sin hacer nada... ¡¿de verdad no os importa en absoluto?!

Thor, al recibir las miradas severas de las tres, se preguntó si no se había pasado de la raya. Ellas eran antiguas como él nunca lo sería, en maneras que él jamás entendería, y tenían un poder tan grande que ni el mismo Odín osaba exigirles nada. _"Debería haber dejado a Loki hablar",_ pensó, arrepentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. A su espalda, su hermano apretó el agarre y él cubrió su mano con la suya, la única forma que pensó de infundirle ánimos. Loki habló antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo.

—Podríamos salvar el mundo — dijo, tratando de calmar las aguas —, este mundo y los otros, si sólo ustedes nos dieran la información — viendo que aún no lo interrumpían, prosiguió —. Queremos saber cómo acabar... con la muerte misma.

—No podéis.

Fue la respuesta inmediata, pronunciada por las tres al mismo tiempo. Ellos ya sabían eso, por supuesto. Thor miro a Loki dudoso, pensando que estaba desperdiciando la repentina buena voluntad de las nornas.

—No podemos acabarla... pero debe haber algo, entonces, que ella quiera — prosiguió el mentiroso, cautelosamente —. Quien la controla... no, quien cree controlarla la ha ofrecido los mundos. Todos ellos. Debe haber algo que ella quiera que le resulte más valioso que toda existencia.

Las nornas compartieron una mirada que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar. Formaron un círculo al alrededor de ambos y caminaron, cada una a su ritmo; Skuld daba saltitos pequeños, Urd daba pasos suaves, casi arrastrando los pies, y Vernardi caminaba a paso fuerte, decidido e imborrable como el presente mismo.

—La existencia, los mundos, los universos... ¿qué sabes tú de eso, mentiroso? — Sintió la voz de Urd muy cerca, pero no miró. No quería enfrentarse al pasado otra vez. — Más aún, ¿qué entienden ustedes, jóvenes dioses, de los mundos y todos los universos?

Thor abrió la boca para responder mientras Loki aún pensaba en una respuesta razonable que dar. Entendía... o eso creía. En comparación a un elfo, un jotun o un humano cualquiera , eran dueños de la verdad absoluta, pero frente a las nornas...

—Pensad todo lo que queráis, pero no lo entenderéis. No, no lo entendéis — dijo la anciana, antigua Urd —. Hay muchos mundos, cientos de ellos. Hay mil realidades y mil universos. Es parte de la vida misma. Hay miles de pasados, miles de historias que en un lugar terminaron de una forma, y en otro tuvieron un desenlace totalmente distinto. En algunos mundos, esas historias ni siquiera existieron. Cada mundo, cada espacio de realidad es diferente el uno al otro, sin embargo...

—... hay cosas que se mantienen — siguió Vernardi, hermoso presente —. Cosas importantes solamente, y sólo unos pocos elementos lo hacen. El amor, por ejemplo, o el odio — los miró fijo, sonriendo de una manera extraña antes de seguir —. Los sentimientos existen inexorablemente en todos los mundos, así como el bien y el mal, el frío y el calor, el fuego y el hielo... la vida y la muerte. Cosas importantes se mantienen, y nada más, sin embargo...

—... aveces se mantienen personas, o, más aún, relaciones. Y eso es lo más extraño — continuó Skuld, la más joven y pequeña —. Hay entes que, quizá, tengan la suerte o la desgracia de encontrarse con las mismas personas en más de un universo; hay otros que en cada mundo tienen una vida distinta, y en otros mundos directamente no existen — sonrió —. Ustedes, sin embargo, no son ese caso.

Las nornas siguieron caminando en círculos a su alrededor, alejándose de vez en cuando o dando un par de pasos más cerca, sin romper nunca la formación. Thor miró a Loki, confundido, y este le devolvió la mirada llena de entendimiento y negación. Y es que él lo sabía, lo sabía desde que miró por el borde del mundo de Hela y pudo contemplar otros mil universos diferentes. Loki tenía el conocimiento de lo que pasaba en los otros mundos, y sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos en cada vida. Pero saber algo está muy lejos de pasarlo a las palabras y más lejos aún de decirlo en voz alta. Loki sabía que estaban destinados a amarse, a vivir todas las vidas encontrándose inevitablemente, pero el orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.**

—Entendemos, queridas nornas — dijo, poniendo en su tono de voz todo el respeto que pudo. No le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, es verdad, pero incluso él sabía que ellas eran demasiado antiguas y poderosas como para ofenderlas —. Dejadnos marchar ahora y cumpliremos nuestra misión. Dejadnos marchar ahora y no volveremos a molestarnos jamás.

—¡No, no entienden! — lo dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, y resultó imposible no callar.

Las nornas se acercaron cada vez más, los pies separándose del piso, haciéndolas flotar. Skuld flotó más que las otras dos, dejándola a su altura. Y fue ella misma quien retomó la palabra.

—Ustedes dos... no importa la vida, no importa el mundo...

—... Siempre, siempre...

—...Están juntos.

Vernardi terminó de hablar, y entonces las tres se pusieron frente a ellos dos, y posaron sus palmas -la pequeña, la arrugada y tersa- sobre el hombro de Thor, allí en donde las manos de ambos aún estaban la una sobre la otra en una muda muestra de cariño y apoyo.

Entonces Thor y Loki fueron asaltados por un millar de visiones distintas: se vieron a sí mismos como niños humanos que jugaban con una pelota un tranquilo día de verano; se vieron a sí mismos como reyes que gobernaban un universo lejano con justicia y amor, prosperando con cada día; se vieron a sí mismos como tiranos en otra realidad, conquistando todo a su paso... Tantas, tantas posibilidades. Cambiaba el escenario una y otra vez, cambiaban los esquemas y las reglas del juego. Fueron mujeres, animales, criaturas de lo más extrañas, héroes y villanos; aliados mil veces y enemigos un millón; fueron estrellas que se contemplaron a la distancia a través del infinito, y completos extraños que se cruzaron un minuto y se amaron toda la vida. A veces una historia feliz les aguardaba; otras, tenían el más triste de los finales, el caos esperando al término del camino.

Fueron, son, serán tantas, tantas cosas... Pero juntos. Siempre, siempre juntos.

De pronto, se encontraron de rodillas en la hierba húmeda. Ambos con la respiración agitada y sólo una mano sobre sus rodillas; la otra permanecía unida sobre el hombro de Thor. Las nornas se alejaron lentamente, dejándolos respirar.

De la hierba fresca surgieron unas manos blanquecinas putrefactas, y miles de arañas salieron de bajo la tierra. Las visiones se habían ido ya, y eran sustituidas por horribles sucesos del pasado, la desesperanza del presente y el caos del futuro. Pronto, todo lo que Thor tuvo en la cabeza fue sangre,_ sangre, sangre..._

—Ahora váyanse.

Thor no supo quién lo dijo ni le importó. Una sola o las tres, eso ya daba igual. Se puso de pie a toda prisa y ayudó a Loki a hacer lo mismo, notando que mientras lo hacía tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos plagados de soledad. No pensó en nada más que sacarlo de ahí, de huir rápidamente hacia donde no quisieran matarlos.

"_Nos han dicho demasiado, nos han dicho demasiado y ahora quieren matarnos. Nos han dicho demasiado y ni siquiera nos dijeron lo que queríamos saber. Malditas sean las nornas. ¡Malditas sean!"_ Pensó con amargura, mientras tiraba a Loki del brazo. Corrió todo lo rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas, esquivando las manos y a las otras criaturas que salían de las profundidades de la tierra. Algunas le resultaban familiares, mientras que otras parecían salidas de una pesadilla y jamás las había visto. Conocidas o no, no importaba; golpeaba a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante con el martillo, sintiendo como el poder de Mjolnir destruía a las criaturas sin tregua o las lanzaba lejos para que no los molestaran. Los amuletos de protección que Hela les había dado se sentían calientes sobre la piel, con su magia al límite.

Entonces divisó la grieta y apuró el paso. La brecha estaba notoriamente más pequeña de lo que era en un principio y pasó rápidamente por ella. Sacudió al hechicero por los hombros con violencia, tratando de despertarlo para que la cerrara. Si no lo hacía, estaban perdidos. Una criatura particularmente horrible se metió y el la lanzó fuera con el martillo. Para su alivio, el mago despertó de su ensueño y, comprendiendo la situación, susurró las palabras y el pasadizo se cerró para siempre. Los talismanes de Hela cayeron al suelo emitiendo un tintineo suave, negros e inservibles.

Miró hacia arriba y la majestuosidad de las ramas del Yddrasil lo recibió. Las contempló por un momento, hermosas y eternas, pero que podrían perecer a manos de la Muerte misma. No lograba comprender el porqué las nornas no habían querido ayudarles, pero eso ya no importaba. Tendrían que buscar otra forma.

—Malditas mujeres — masculló por lo bajo —. Loki... ¿estás bien?

Loki dejó de mirar al infinito y centró su vista en él. Lo que vio en sus ojos le dolió: una tristeza profunda y tan extensa como el árbol del mundo que se alzaba eterno por sobre sus cabezas. Esta, sin embargo, se desvaneció luego de unos segundos. Le recordó inevitablemente a cuando lo había visto al borde del mundo de los muertos, contemplando el universo como perdido.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

Thor lo pensó por un momento, pero no concluyó nada. Entendía que estaban en una situación terrible, entendía que esas brujas no les habían dado información útil, y entendía que amaba a Loki.

Tan simple como eso.

Se giró, lo miró a los ojos que siempre le habían gustado tanto, y lo besó. Loki, para su sorpresa, no lo apartó y cuando se separaron fue él quien lo besó otra vez. Thor, a pesar de lo encantado que estaba con la situación, se detuvo un momento. Respiró hondo y habló:

—Lo que me nos han mostrado las nornas, Loki... — la mirada se le volvió a ensombrecer por un segundo —. Ya lo sabía —ante su sorpresa, rió un poco antes de añadir. —. Es decir, no lo sabía. No me lo dijo nadie y no está escrito en ningún libro... no que lea mucho, de todos modos. Lo sabía. Lo sentía dentro. Lo he sabido desde siempre. Yo...

El mentiroso no lo dejó terminar. _"Tiene miedo"_ Supo Thor _"¿Tiene miedo de mis palabras, de mis sentimientos?¿Tiene miedo de aceptarlo, de que se lo diga?...¿Tiene miedo de mi? No, no lo tiene. Teme al futuro." _Se preguntó, pero luego dejó de pensar y se dedicó a sentir. Lo abrazó fuerte, como tratando de transmitirle la calma que él mismo no sentía, y permanecieron allí más tiempo del que deberían haberse permitido.

Más adelante, Thor comprendería que Loki no tuvo miedo de aquella situación, sino del mensaje que, implícitamente, acababan de entregarle las nornas y que él mismo no había sido capaz de entender.

Todo era un caos y el universo estaba a un par de pasos de enfrentar la aniquilación. La situación desesperada en la que se encontraban significaba un peso horrible en sus corazones, pero el abrazo parecía calmarles un poco el alma. En una fisura entre los mundos, con los pies sobre la nada, con la oscuridad rodeándoles y viéndose interrumpida por el brillo de las mil estrellas que brillaban por sobre ellos, lejanas, infinitas, entre las ramas del Yggdrasil, se sostuvieron el uno al otro con toda la fuerza que lograron convocar, para no caerse, para no romperse... Para sobrevivir. Se abrazaron como niños, como hermanos y como enamorados; Como mortales que han amado por la eternidad, como dioses que sueñan con la victoria y una vida juntos.

Y es que no importa el mundo, no importa el universo, no importa qué versión de la realidad sea; Loki y Thor siempre se encontrarán el uno al otro.

**O O O**

* La apariencia de las Nornas es la que tienen en Thor Season One.

** En el cómic _"Loki"_, Balder le dice que vio desde el mundo de Hela otros mundos, y que vio a Loki de muchas maneras, pero que en ninguna realidad lo vio gobernar. Pero yo lo cambié y lo hice más gay _because of reasons._

La frase de arriba dice: _"Cuando nos abrazamos, en la oscuridad, esto no hace que la oscuridad se vaya lejos. Las cosas malas todavía están ahí afuera. Las pesadillas aún caminan. Cuando nos abrazamos no nos sentimos seguros, pero sí mejor. 'Está bien', susurramos. 'Estoy aquí, te amo'. Y mentimos: 'Nunca te dejaré'. Y por un momento o dos la oscuridad no parece tan mala"_. O algo así. De traductora no sirvo mucho xd

Es el capítulo más gay de la vida, yep. Y por lo mismo me gusta xd, pero el próximo capítulo es mi orgullo y mi favorito, pero no lo subiré hasta que no tenga listo el último, y me está costando un poco escribirlo así que creo que demoraré un poco xd... no mucho, creo -pretendo-...

Nornas bitches, sí. Pero sí ayudaron... y cómo lo hicieron se verá en el próximo capítulo. OOOOOOOOOOH.

Me gustan los reviews y los follows y los favoritos y todo eso, os amo y me hacen muy feliz 3 Aunque tengo una duda, cada capítulo tiene más de 70 visitas pero me han llegado muy poquitos reviews (3), y no me molesta particularmente ni nada pero tengo curiosidad xd, o sea, ¿les esta gustando la historia? Quiero saber xd

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo (perro capítulo fuck) 3

So... review?


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

_"Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí…  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."_

_— José Ángel Buesa_

* * *

Las naves habían llegado también a la tierra, y los vengadores hacían lo imposible para detener el avance extraterrestre. Sin embargo, no era como la última vez; los seres no morían; sin importar lo que hicieran, seguían moviéndose. Junto a los chitauri había llegado un montón de criaturas extrañas que parecían salidas de pesadilla, con cuernos y pieles que, si no estaban podridas, eran de los colores más extraños que podían imaginarse. Demonios.

Un portal oscuro ocupaba lugar en el cielo, parecido al de la otra vez, y de él salían y salían chitauris listos para la batalla. Miles de ellos. Los seres de pesadilla, por otro lado, salían de un portal situado en la tierra, un pozo sin fondo, una verdadera puerta al infierno.

La desesperación se sentía en el aire, junto al fuego demoníaco y la ceniza; los civiles estaban notando que esos seres horribles no morían, y todo lo que podían hacer era correr despavoridos en busca de refugio, o tal vez rezar. El humo de los edificios quemados entorpecía la vista y si se acercaban demasiado hacía difícil respirar.

—Barton — dijo Stark a través de su comunicador mientras volaba y le disparaba a esos engendros, sin mayor éxito —. ¿Qué ves?

Barton, subido a un alto edificio, disparaba flechas todo lo rápido que podía a las piernas de los chitauri y los demonios, dificultándoles el caminar. — Sólo veo más y más de estos bastardos llegando, Stark. La cosa se está poniendo fea.

—¿Fea como el fin de mundo o fea como una mujer en un bar barato? Porque si es lo último se arregla con un poco de tequil-

—¡Stark, no es tiempo de bromas! — espetó el Capitán. Él y la viuda habían notado que no podían luchar contra los invasores si estos no morían, así que se dedicaban a poner a los civiles a buen resguardo.

— ¿Cómo le va a Banner? — preguntó Natasha bruscamente, cortando la posible discusión. A través del comunicador todos escucharon el rugido enfurecido de Hulk, seguido de varias explosiones a lo lejos.

—Deberías verlo. Es como un niño en navidad. ¿No, Katniss?

— Es verdad lo que dice Stark... pero esos mal nacidos no caen ni en sus manos. Acabo de ver a uno poniéndose una pierna que Hulk le había arrancado y seguir caminando como si nada.

La noticia hizo que a todos -incluso a Natasha- les trepara por la espalda un temor horrible. ¿Cómo iban a vencer? ¿Qué harían ellos, simples humanos, si ni siquiera el mismísimo Hulk podía matar a una de esas cosas? El futuro parecía, repentinamente, más sombrío. Si es que tenían un futuro, para empezar. A través de sus comunicadores se escuchó una voz difuminada y entrecortada por interferencias —¿Alguien me recibe?

—Aquí Romanoff.

— Agen-te Romano-, tenem-os la forma de inutilizar a esos desgracia-dos-

La interferencia sólo parecía aumentar y cada vez era más difícil escuchar la voz, que resultaba ser la de Fury. Los comunicadores de SHIELD eran de primera calidad y nunca presentaban fallos. Se preguntó si el suyo era el problema pero cuando miró la expresión de Steve supo que no era así. Ayudó a una niña a salir por la ventana de un auto, se la entregó a su madre y luego le disparó a la rodilla de un chitauri que se estaba saliendo del perímetro. Los civiles corrieron.

— Bueno, eso sería de gran ayuda — dijo Barton, y su voz sonó clara y sin interferencia alguna —.¿Qué esperan?

La voz sonó tan difusa que no se entendió nada.

— ¡¿Alguien me copia?! — la voz de Jane Foster sonó a través de sus comunicadores, ansiosa, sorprendiéndolos a todos. ¿Por qué estaba hablando ella?

— La escucho, señorita Foster — dijo el capitán mientras levantaba su escudo para bloquear los disparos enemigos. —. Si tiene la forma de vencer a estos chicos le pido que, por favor, nos la diga ahora mismo.

— Tien-en qu- usar — la palabra no logró oírse por sobre el ruido de la batalla y la repentina y poco oportuna interferencia en los comunicadores. Jane decidió que si hablaba más fuerte quizá escucharían algo: —¡ELECTRICIDAD! — gritó a través del transmisor, y pese a la estática que interrumpía la comunicación se escuchó claramente. —. En teorí-a. No los matará pero deberí-a paraliza-

La línea volvió a llenarse de estática y fue imposible seguir escuchando. Al menos ahora sabían lo que provocaba la interferencia. Sin embargo, los vengadores ya habían escuchado el mensaje importante y con eso era más que suficiente.

Stark, cuyo nuevo traje contaba con pulso eléctrico que era capaz de disparar, probó la teoría de la doctora Foster. Los chitauri que fueron sus conejillos de indias cayeron al suelo entre convulsiones y espasmos.

— Señorita Foster, si Thor y Pepper no fueran a matarme después, la besaría.

**O**

Cruzaron la brecha y volvieron a la habitación del dios del rayo, abatidos y desesperanzados. Thor fue el primero en recapacitar, aferrándose a su naturaleza que no le permitía rendirse. Apretó el mango de Mjolnir para reconfortarse y darse valor.

— ¡Vamos, Loki, esto aún no acaba! — exclamó, dispuesto a ir y luchar hasta su último aliento si con eso podía salvarlos a todos. Se dirigía al balcón para saltar y volar a la batalla, pero la mano del hechicero atrapó su capa y lo detuvo.

— Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Thor.

Thor no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Habló con una voz mucho más calmada de lo que se sentía —. ¿Acaso vas a traicionarme ahora, Loki?...¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? — más que enojado, se sintió herido. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello?

— Thor, si alguna vez confiarás en mí, necesito que sea ahora. No preguntes por qué, no preguntes a dónde voy , porque no te lo diré. Tengo que irme.

Thor lo consideró un momento mientras, afuera, el ruido de las espadas sonaba como una vieja canción conocida, llamándolo a pelear, a proteger... a ganar. ¿Confiar en Loki? ¿Quién sería tan idiota? Sólo un demente confiaría en el dios del engaño y, sin embargo, lo vio tan serio y lo escuchó tan solemne, tan real que no pudo no hacerlo. _"Me engaña"_, pensó, _"lo sé"_.

"_Una traición más... Y, sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza._"

No fue capaz de hablarle ya que se sentía profundamente traicionado, así que sólo asintió lentamente. Se disponía a saltar otra vez, pero Loki volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez girándolo bruscamente y besándolo.

Era un beso triste, como de despedida.

Cuando se separaron, no lo miró. Thor le puso la mano en el cuello, y quiso volver a besarle y perderse en él horas y horas, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía, no cuando la ruina caía al mundo que tanto amaba y entre lo que podía escoger era entre ir a la batalla y salvarlo o permanecer con un traidor. No, no podía. Amaba a Loki, pero a Asgard también, y tenía un deber que cumplir. Fue al balcón y saltó, agarrándose de su fiel martillo y volando a su destino.

Saltó, y la canción de la guerra y el viento soplándole en los oídos le hicieron imposible escuchar un _"discúlpame" _dicho en voz muy, muy baja.

Aterrizó sobre un gigante que trataba de abrirse paso entre los cuerpos decapitados un montón de chitauris. Lo aplastó al instante. Golpeó con el martillo a otros soldados invasores que se le acercaron y vio a sus amigos pelear cerca de él.

—¡Thor! — saludó Fandral — ¡temíamos que fueras a perderte la fiesta! ¡El que mate menos gigantes paga la primera ronda de cervezas!

Volstagg y Hogun lo miraron por un segundo y luego siguieron decapitando enemigos o aplastando sus cabezas con más ímpetu que antes. Sif se le acercó rápidamente.

—¿Tienes una forma de matarlos más fácil?

Thor, a pesar de todo, se rió.

— ¿Para qué quieres otra? Te veo bastante entretenida cortando cabezas.

La guerrera bloqueó un disparo con su escudo y le cortó el brazo con la espada al enemigo más cercano. A su brazo le siguió su cráneo.

— Se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.

Un leviatán salió del portal, mucho más pequeño que los que había visto en la batalla en la tierra, pero monstruoso e imponente de todas formas. Alzó su fiel martillo y convocó al trueno y al rayo, y le disparó a la bestia gigantesca, la que cayó a tierra al momento, levantando tanto polvo que fue difícil ver por unos segundos.

Al ver que su príncipe había regresado y acababa de derribar una de las armas más poderosas de sus enemigos, los guerreros gritaron con euforia y atacaron con aún más fuerza. Los chitauri empezaron a retroceder poco a poco. Los gigantes, aunque torpes por naturaleza, veían a sus compañeros decapitados y lo que hacían los rayos del príncipe asgardiano, y se iban retirando lentamente del campo de batalla.

Thor los golpeaba sin piedad, aplastando sus cabezas con el Mjolnir, llamando al rayo cuando se veía rodeado, arrasando con sus tropas y sus hombres, descargando toda la rabia que sentía por la falta de cooperación de las nornas, la frustración que le provocaba la inmortalidad del enemigo, y la pena profunda que una nueva traición había dejado en él. Golpes pesados cayeron sobre el ejercito invasor, que fue testigo de la ira del dios. La balanza se inclinó rápida y definitivamente hacia el lado asgardiano.

— Ve a la tierra, Thor — le dijo Sif, viéndolo preocupado a pesar de que estuviesen ganando —. Aquí ya tenemos la situación controlada.

— Es verdad, amigo — confirmó Hogun.

— Nosotros cuidaremos de Asgard mientras tú no estés, lo sabes — declaró Volstagg con una sonrisa.

Thor, soltando la ira y abrazando la esperanza, les sonrió de corazón y con Mjolnir alzó el vuelo hacia el Bifrost.

—¡Saludos a Lady Jane! — le gritó Fandral.

Llegó en el puente y se dirigió rápidamente a la cúpula en donde el guardián de todo, Heimdall, lo estaba esperando. No tomaba parte en las batallas si no era absolutamente necesario, porque si caía en combate nadie más podría manejar el Bifrost. No hizo preguntas y mandó a Thor a Midgard en una explosión de luz y colores.

Aterrizó en plena batalla, sobre un grupo de chitauris, otra vez. Aplastó las cabezas de unos cuantos y lanzó lejos a otros.

—¡Ya era hora! — espetó Stark cuando voló cerca de él, sonriendo bajo su máscara —. ¿En dónde estabas metido? Tu novia tuvo que decirnos cómo acabar con estas bestias.

¿Jane?, ¿su pequeña y frágil Jane? Se sorprendió, pero también se sintió muy contento. Ella acababa de demostrar que la fuerza no era la única forma de pelear... aunque Loki siempre le decía eso.

—¡Llama a los truenos, Thor! — se escuchó a Steve decir por el transmisor de Ironman—. La Viuda y yo hicimos una trampa de electricidad con los cables de luz y Hulk los guió hasta ella. Fue muy efectivo, pero no hay nada que se compare a los rayos de verdad. ¡Llámalos, Thor!

— Querrás salir de aquí, hombre de metal.

Y Stark, nada dispuesto a arriesgar su armadura, se alejó volando a buscar a más chitauris que paralizar. —. ¡Chicos!, aplastarles la cabeza también sirve, acabo de ver a Thor haciéndolo.

El dios levantó a Mjolnir y llamó a los rayos. La energía que tan bien conocía le recorrió el cuerpo de tal manera que sintió que eran uno solo, los truenos y él, formando un poder peligroso e imparable . Letal. Bajó el arma y todos los demonios o chitauris que estaban cerca de él cayeron paralizados.

Una nave diferente a las otras salió entonces del portal del cielo, era más grande y ornamentada, y avanzaba rápido en dirección al dios del rayo. Cuando Thor la esquivó de un salto, se estrelló contra el asfalto y, tras unos segundos de quietud, la puerta salió volando y cayó sobre unos chitauri que estaban tirados en el piso un poco más allá. De su interior emergió un ser enorme, un hombre aún más grande que Hulk, con la mandíbula cuadrada, la piel violácea y una armadura azul. Un hombre cuyo retrato Thor había visto antes, encerrado en las páginas de los grandes villanos que el cosmos había conocido.

El gigante sonrió.

— Contempla el verdadero poder, dios del rayo.

**O**

El inmiscuirse en la nave principal de Thanos no había sido ni la mitad de difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Usando un pasillo de tiempo se había metido a una de las salas es las que había estado alguna vez ahí dentro. Sin embargo, como pasaba con la mayoría de los lugares, resultaba más fácil entrar que salir. Cerró el portal y se detuvo un momento para recuperar la fuerza.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, señor del engaño?

El sólo escuchar aquella voz daba escalofríos. No pensó que la encontraría tan rápido.

—¿Hay algo que quieras tratar conmigo antes de que mi campeón acabe con todo lo que conoces?

Levantó la vista y la vio a ella, a la muerte misma. No estaba usando ninguna ilusión sobre sí para cambiar su apariencia, sino que estaba usando su aspecto verdadero: era un esqueleto cubierto de pies a cabeza por una túnica negra con capucha, tal y como la imaginaban los midgardianos. Su voz era, a pesar de lo poco definido de su aspecto, indudablemente femenina. Y fría, muy fría.

Loki se humedeció los labios y se enderezó, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía. Pero a la muerte no se le puede mentir ni ocultar nada.

— Si yo fuera tú, mortal, también estaría aterrado — aseguró la... la mujer, flotando a su alrededor —. Sentí tu magia y vine a verte. Thanos bajó a pelear con tu amante hace un rato, pero todavía no lo mata. ¿Que duro es, no?

Sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que Thanos no resistiría la oportunidad de pelear con Thor y probarle a su amada lo digno que era, y si podía mandar el alma del dios al otro mundo, mejor aún. Loki estaba seguro de que el titan no vencería... o eso quería creer.

— Vengo a ofreceros algo, mi señora — dijo Loki, a pesar de todo aparentando tranquilidad.

El rostro de la muerte no era más que una calavera blanca con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y un hueco para la nariz y la boca y, sin embargo, Loki podía sentir su mirada clavada en él y escuchar la risita que había soltado ante su anuncio.

—¿Y qué tienes tú, mortal, que yo pueda querer?

El mentiroso vaciló por un segundo antes de contestar, y cuando lo hizo apretó el puño y no miro al cráneo blanco y tétrico que tenía en frente.

— Amor.

La risa lúgubre de la muerte resonó por la habitación por un momento, incluso sus hombros de hueso parecieron temblar bajo la túnica negra. Loki no se dejó intimidar y siguió hablando.

— Las nornas dicen — y con eso logró su silencio y capturó su atención — que hay personas, muy pocas, que se reencuentran en más de una vida y un mundo. Son pocas, muy pocas...

—Eso ya lo sé, mentiroso. Ve al grano. Tengo muchas almas que recolectar.

Ante su impaciencia, Loki suspiró.

— Y son aún menos las personas que se encuentran en todas las vidas, y en todos los mundos.

Sintió esas cuencas vacías fijas en él, y supo que había capturado el interés -o al menos la curiosidad- de la muerte. La propuesta indirecta flotó en el aire por unos segundos, en silencio. El hechicero estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, que no había otro camino que elegir y nadie a quién engañar, no ahí, no entonces, no a la muerte.

El ente se le acercó y él percibió el olor putrefacto que salía de sus ropas.

—¿Qué me estás ofreciendo, señor del engaño?

Antes de contestar pensó en sus pocos seres queridos, en Hela y Fenrir, guardando al mundo de los muertos que podría caer eventualmente ante la ambición de Thanos; en Jörmundgander, quien vagaba solitario en las profundas aguas del mundo que alguna vez quiso conquistar; en la desgraciada de Amora, que había sido lo más parecido a una mejor amiga; en los compañeros de su hermano, los guerreros con los que alguna vez, hace siglos, compartió algo parecido al compañerismo. El fantasma de su madre, hermosa Frigga, voló por su memoria también, ella y todo su amor. Y, por último, pensó en Thor... porque, inevitablemente, todos los pensamientos terminaban en él.

Tragó saliva y aceptó al destino. "_Lo siento, Thor. Lo siento mucho_".

— Te ofrezco el amor que hay entre el mismísimo dios del rayo y yo.

—¿Y por qué voy a aceptar tan baja propuesta? — contestó orgullosa —. Mi campeón está acabando con tu amado en este mismo momento, así que en una hora no tendrás que ofrecerme. O podría matarte yo misma, aquí y ahora, y en caso de que él sobreviva ya no te tendrá. Podría tener lo que me ofreces por mi mano si así lo deseo. ¿Por qué aceptaría, si los tendré de todas formas?

— Creo que me he expresado mal, mi señora — aclaró —. No sólo ofrezco nuestra unión aquí, sino que la de todas las vidas, la de todos los mundos. No volveríamos a cruzarnos en ninguna forma, en ninguna vida, nunca, nunca más. ¿Acaso no queréis tener tal relación? Pensadlo: un lazo tan fuerte que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, que lleva escapando de vuestras manos desde el principio del todo; una unión, un sentimiento que no sería vuestro ni siquiera si masacraras este mundo, porque en otro seguiría vivo. — explicó dolido. _"Perdóname"_ —. Y, además, lo entrego libremente, con el... dolor de mi alma. ¿No lo hace eso más tentador? El amor más grande que ha existido jamás en los universos, muerto, asesinado sólo para complaceros a vos.

La muerte dudó por un minuto — ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Que le quites tu apoyo a Thanos. Ni siquiera quiero que te marches. Cumple mi condición y tendrás el amor que siempre has querido asesinar; y yo ni siquiera tengo la garantía de ganarle a Thanos; puedo perder, y entonces tendrías mi ofrenda y todas las vidas que tu campeón recolecte para ti. ¡No puedes perder!

— Cualquiera pensaría que me engañas, mentiroso. Pero yo no, porque sé que no hay ser en la creación que pueda hacerlo. — la muerte extendió su mano de hueso hacia él —. Hecho.

— Hecho.

Loki le dio la mano y en ese momento sintió como un millar de agujas se le clavasen en la piel, como si un martillo pesado le golpease el pecho sin cesar, haciéndole imposible respirar. Sintió como si cayese del Bifrost nuevamente, una y otra vez. Sintió un vacío insoportable dentro del cuerpo, y el alma se le partió con un ruido sordo.

— Tengo un favor que pediros, mi señora — dijo, y su voz sonó plana, vacía —. Transportarme a la Tierra para que podamos ver cómo termina todo esto.

La muerte aceptó y con un movimiento de su mano lo mandó lejos.

En el campo de batalla, Thor sintió como si una parte importante de él se fuera para siempre, seguida de un dolor intenso, gigante, que le costó un golpe de su enemigo.

**O **

Los pocos leviatanes que habían bajado eran derrotados con facilidad por Hulk, que les saltaba encima y los dejaba inutilizables. Podía hacerlo porque aquellas bestias no eran más que maquinaria. Derribó a uno y cayó junto al Capitán y Natasha, que estaban terminando de poner una trampa.

—Ahora tráenos más, Hulk — ordenó Steve, y Bruce dio un salto gigantesco y se dispuso a cumplir la orden.

Un chitauri que se suponía paralizado se levantó silenciosamente y le disparó al Capitán. Natasha lo vio justo a tiempo y quitó a su compañero del camino, ambos cayeron al suelo y la criatura los apuntó con su arma, a punto de disparar.

No llegó a hacerlo. Un cuchillo se le clavó en la nuca y el alienígena cayó hacia adelante, muerto.

— Ya pueden morir. — Dijo Loki y desapareció de su vista. Natasha se apresuró a avisarle a sus compañeros y ellos lo celebraron, contentos. Si esos malnacidos ya podían morir, entonces las cosas cambiaban y la esperanza renacía.

El hechicero se apresuró a llegar al lugar en donde los truenos caían furiosos, sabiendo que ahí encontraría a Thor. ¿Qué sentiría cuando lo viese? ¿Sentiría algo siquiera? Eso era lo menos importante en aquél momento, tenía que concentrarse en llegar a él y derrotar a Thanos. Estaba seguro de que el dios podría aguantar al titan, pero vencerlo era algo muy distinto. Apuró el paso, esquivó un par de autos y a unos chitauri que cayeron del cielo cuando Stark los derribó. Ahora que los había hecho mortales, los humanos parecían estar ganando terreno. Además, Mephisto -sucio tramposo- apenas había mandado una pequeña parte de sus demonios, y ya casi no quedaban soldados infernales de pie. Mejor para él.

Dobló en una esquina en donde había un gran edificio a medio derrumbar, y entonces los vio a unos treinta metros: Thanos y Thor intercambiaban golpes como si la vida se les fuera en ello -que era, de hecho, lo que pasaba- ,sin darle tregua al otro. Notó, no sin cierta preocupación, pequeños detalles que indicaban que el dios estaba cansándose: un paso mal dado, un golpe con demasiada fuerza... lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que significaba. Sin embargo, el titan tampoco estaba en óptimas condiciones: la inmortalidad momentánea de la que se había visto dueño había hecho que pelease más descuidadamente, y gracias a ello contaba con varias heridas que, peleando normalmente, no hubiera tenido.

Loki sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le fue al notar que muchos chitauris venían rápidamente a auxiliar a su señor. Thor los golpeaba con el martillo y trataba de repelerlos con rayos, pero entre ellos y el titan se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. Aceleró el paso, y con un par de hechizos mató a varios de los extraterrestres, justo a tiempo para que Thor pudiera bloquear un ataque del gigante y empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo volar un par de metros.

Thor lo miró, entre nervioso y extrañado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, vieron como una gran cantidad de chitauris bajaba por el portal y luego éste se cerraba. El portal de la tierra, la puerta al infierno, también se cerró.

"_Al menos está cumpliendo bien"_, pensó Loki.

El momento de paz duró poco: cientos de chitauris comenzaron a llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, en un intento desesperado y molesto de pelear y proteger al titan que era su líder. Thor llamó al rayo y lo disparó hacia los invasores, pero no fue suficiente para acabarlos a todos. Thanos, ya recuperado, se dirigía hacia ellos.

Thor le habló de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho toda la vida, y Loki no pudo sino sorprenderse y sentirse absurdamente nostálgico.

— ¿Pelearías conmigo, _hermano_?

— Siempre, Thor. Siempre.

No pensó la respuesta, no se detuvo a pensar en la mentira porque, en el fondo del corazón que todavía tenía, deseaba que fuera verdad. Frente a ellos, Thanos miraba a sus soldados muertos, anonadado, para luego centrar su atención en el hechicero.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, mentiroso?!

Loki miró a Thor, luego a él y sonrió arrogante. — Digamos que hay una dama que ya no te está apoyando.

En un arranque de ira, el titan corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a embestirlos. Decenas de sus soldados lo siguieron. Pasaron a través de las figuras intangibles de los dioses, y Thanos dejó salir un grito frustrado y furioso.

A su espalda, estaba Loki con las manos alzadas por el hechizo, y Thor llamó al Mjolnir que aún estaba en su antigua posición ya que su hermano no podía moverlo. Thanos empezaba a centrarse una vez más, y que tuviera a cientos de chitauris y a unos cuantos demonios a su directa disposición no los ayudaba en nada.

— Thor, necesito que llames a la tormenta.

Y el dios, sin dudarlo ni un momento, alzó su arma celestial y los cielos con sol de otoño se nublaron completamente, y de las nubes cayó una lluvia fría y desenfrenada. El viento empezó a soplar con muchísima fuerza, y los rayos rugieron furiosos e iluminaron las alturas.

Loki, completamente empapado, respiró profundo y extendió las manos. Sintió el frío de la lluvia en la piel y el viento cortarle las mejillas. Perfecto. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó ir y, ante la sorpresa del dios y del titan, la piel del mentiroso se tornó azul y líneas que seguían patrones ancestrales surcaron su cuerpo, contando la historia de su pueblo, de su pasado y miles de otros secretos arcanos. Un par de cuernos un poco más pálidos que el resto de su ser surgieron desde su frente, con las puntas curvas. Sus ojos brillaron rojos como sangre, como fuego, como la capa de Thor. Su cabello era lo único que se mantenía igual, aunque se le pegaba al rostro por el agua.

Un jotun. Loki se transformó en un jotun.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido después de eso. Cientos de chitauris se lanzaron sobre ellos, y fueron combatidos con hielo, truenos, magia y golpes de martillo. Caían, uno a uno, diez en diez... Los dioses se movían en sincronía, casi como bailando, sin tocarse pues eso significaría la caída de uno de ellos. Se enfrentaron a aquella gran amenaza juntos como hermanos pero usando pieles de enemigos milenarios.

Quizá, desde ese minuto, sería todo lo que podrían ser.

Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento, si un par de ojos mortales hubiese contemplado la escena gloriosa y sangrienta, los cadáveres destrozados y el poder palpitante en el aire, hubiese entendido el por qué alguna vez lo habían llamado dioses, y de golpe habría notado su propia insignificancia.

Hacía frío en ese sector, mucho frío. El hielo de Loki había congelado gran parte del asfalto y transformado la lluvia en nieve que empezaba a amontonarse sobre los cuerpos de los caídos. De los cientos ya quedaban apenas unas decenas. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, Thor llamó a su elemento y eliminó a la mitad con él; el mentiroso, con un hechizo complicado que lo dejó jadeando, acabó con el resto.

Thanos fue hacia ellos y con sus poderosos puños los hizo volar. Estaban agotados, y él había usado las vidas de sus soldados como distracción para recuperar fuerzas. Soltó una fuerte carcajada que sonó por encima de la tormenta y pareció partir el mundo a la mitad.

—¿Este es vuestro verdadero poder, dioses de pacotilla? ¡Estoy profundamente decepcionado!

Frente a él, Thor alzó a Mjolnir y mil rayos cayeron sobre él.

—¿Quieres poder? — murmuró, y su voz sonó furiosa como el trueno —. ¡Te mostraré lo que mis rayos pueden hacer!

Thanos corrió en pos del dios sólo para sentir como el hielo se le enroscaba en las piernas,trepaba por su pecho y se enredaba en sus brazos. Con un rugido furioso, liberó suficiente fuerza para romperlo, solo para ver que una serie de cadenas negras recorrían todo su cuerpo y le quitaban absolutamente la movilidad.

La nieve volvió a ser lluvia, y a espaldas del titan estaba Loki usando su piel aesir, luciendo agotado mientras mantenía a Thanos en su lugar, con las manos alzadas rodeadas de un brillo verde esmeralda. Thor y él compartieron una mirada, y el hechicero supo que era el final.

—¡Ahora, Thor!

Thor corrió hacia Thanos y saltó con el martillo aún alzado. Lo bajó sobre su cabeza con un movimiento rápido y certero, y la fuerza de un millón de rayos azotaron directamente al titan, quien cerró los ojos y sintió como aquella descarga divina recorría su cuerpo medio congelado. Antes de caer al asfalto blanco por la nieve sólo pensó que, al menos, al muerte iría a buscarlo.

"_Y no le temo. No a ella. No le temo a la muerte"._

El titan loco cayó muerto al piso, con el cráneo destrozado por los rayos, los músculos restringidos por la magia, y el cuerpo empapado por la nieve, la sangre y la lluvia.

La tormenta amainó después de eso, el viento se calmó y la nieve comenzó a derretirse. Sin embargo, la lluvia, mucho más suave que en plena batalla, no se retiró de la escena.

Thor miró a Loki, y no encontró palabras para hablar y preguntarle qué había hecho.

¿Qué les había costado esta guerra?

**O**

Se bajó del auto que oportunamente se había quedado sin gasolina. El cansancio le hacía sentir el cuerpo pesado, pero la felicidad y la adrenalina que provocaba la victoria le hacía posible ignorar las horas sin descansar que había pasado en el laboratorio buscando una manera de ayudar a derrotar a la fuerza implacable que quería acabar con todo lo que conocía. Jamás ha sido una guerrera, jamás ha sido de las que se tranzan a golpes y cuentan esas historias con orgullo, es cierto; sin embargo, había sido una pieza importante a la hora de acaban con toda aquella lucha que parecía interminable.

Jane corrió todo lo rápido que se lo permitieron sus adoloridas piernas, saltó pedazos de concreto que habían caído al suelo desde las alturas y esquivó autos sin dueño. Pasó junto a un par de personas abrazadas unas a las otras y sonrió al ver, aunque fuese de reojo, su felicidad. Ella, por supuesto, también estaba contenta. ¡Por fin toda esa pesadilla había llegado a su fin! ¡por fin paz, por fin podría seguir con su vida como la había dejado antes de que toda aquella locura comenzase!... ¡Por fin Thor y ella estarían juntos!

El frío que salía del asfalto inexplicablemente congelado la asaltó de repente, y al girar en una esquina vio pequeños cúmulos de nieve que no tendrían por qué estar ahí. La lluvia le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo y la hacía sentir torpe y pesada; sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento porque acababa de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Lo vio ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia como cuando se habían reencontrado después de todo ese tiempo sin verse; lo vio ahí, magnifico, todo poder y autoridad, todo fuerza y valentía... todo un dios en la tierra, y lo amó aún más todavía.

Aceleró el paso.

—¡Thor, Thor!

Alzó una mano para saludarlo, para que la viera. De pronto, la lluvia dejó de parecerle molesta y pasó a sentirse fría y agradable sobre su piel, porque las tormentas no eran más que palabras del hombre al que amaba. Estuvo a punto de resbalar al pisar el hielo un par de veces. Jamás había sido una persona impulsiva ni ruidosa, pero estaba tan llena de alegría que le fue imposible contenerse. Tenía una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro que sólo la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que normalmente era. Cuando lo tuvo en frente se detuvo un momento y buscó qué decirle pero no encontró las palabras para expresarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, así que sólo actuó (una costumbre aprendida de él, por lo demás). Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pequeños brazos, y lo besó.

Y Thor la besó a ella.

En su euforia, sin embargo, no notó que la mirada de Thor estaba llena de un abatimiento que nada tenía que hacer en una situación como aquella. No notó que no tenía esa sonrisa que rayaba en lo arrogante, esa que siempre ponía cuando ganaba una batalla. Sintió una ausencia, una falta terrible en el hombre que amaba, y también un sentimiento amargo, como si a pesar de la victoria hubiese sido derrotado de todos modos.

Tampoco notó que Loki estaba a un par de metros de distancia, parado bajo la lluvia como ellos y mojado hasta los huesos. El hechicero miró por un par de segundos, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó entre sombras y luces de colores, extrañado. Nada de aquello debería hacerle ni el más mínimo daño, pensó. Y, sin embargo, se vio cautivo de una pena horrorosa: el cúmulo de sentimientos que llevaba en su interior, su corazón, venció a la razón y, por primera vez desde sellado el trato, sintió la verdad.

El amor que había entre Thor y él ya no debería existir ni en esta vida, ni en las otras... Pero los recuerdos no se marcharían. Jamás, jamás. Y eran pesados como el mundo, y le hacían sentir frío como el hielo en el que había nacido, el mismo en donde lo habían dejado esperando a la muerte. Pensó que aquello no pasaría, que junto al amor se iría todo y él podría volver a hacer lo que quisiera, ser libre y no mirar atrás. Pero se equivocó.

Jane jamás fue suficiente como para acabar con un amor de milenios. Fue Loki el que acabó con él, y lo hizo en tan solo un momento, sin apenas pestañear. Por salvar el mundo, por salvar su vida... y por salvarlo a él. Porque incluso en ese momento, incluso cuando ya no debería, incluso cuando ya _no podía_, incluso cuando cambió lo que tenían en el nombre de la paz, todo, irremediablemente, lo llevaría a él...

Irremediablemente, al final, siempre está Thor.

**O O O**

SOY UNA PERRA. SOY UNA PERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. FuckFuckFuck. Mátenme.

Ok ok, tengo que decirlo: ¡este capítulo es mi orgullo y mi favorito, por mucho! Además, es el más largo... Dije que lo publicaría cuando estuviese listo el último, y ya lo está... casi, me falta arreglarle unas cosillas para que quede como a mí me gusta, pero está casi listo. Aunque tengo que admitir, arreglar (o no) lo que hice aquí se me está haciendo difícil xd Soy una desgraciada. Sip.

Jotun!Loki con cuernos porque... porque cuernos. Adfbnhdtgnsat. En fin. Permiso, voy a llorar a una esquina.

So... review?


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

* * *

"_Maybe i'm a crook, for stealing your heart away. Yeah, maybe i'm a crook, for not caring for it. Yeah, maybe i'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person... But, baby, i know. And these fingertips will never run through your skin, and those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across a room filled with people that are less important than you […] So i think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it; The way you held me so tight all through the night, 'till was near morning. 'Cause you love, love, love, when you know i can't love. You love, love, love, when you know i can't love. You love, love, love, when you know i can't love you..."_

— _Love love love – Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Un mes pasó, y luego otro, y otro más, y pronto hubo pasado un año completo desde que Thanos había tratado de acabar con la vida. Las cosas estaban tranquilas en Asgard, las reparaciones terminadas por completo, y el rey estaba despierto otra vez, sereno y descansado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, había un cabo suelto, un secreto recorriendo los pasillos del palacio, un rumor viajando en el aire...

_¿Que Loki hizo qué?_

Thor no había dicho demasiado, excusándose en su propia ignorancia sobre el real desarrollo de los hechos, pero había insistido en que, de no ser por su _hermano_, él hubiese sido incapaz de vencer al titan; y que había sido Loki el causante de que la Muerte se retirase de la escena. El cómo, no lo sabía.

Y eso le molestaba más que nada.

Después de la batalla, después de la mirada llena de dolor y desconcierto que habían compartido, después del beso de su _amada_, no había vuelto a verlo. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? Le asustaba pensar en el qué podría haberle ofrecido Loki a la muerte, y si lo estaba cumpliendo o no: la última vez que no había cumplido con una ofrenda le habían cosido los labios, y el recuerdo le atormentaba hasta el día de hoy, incluso cuando los siglos ya se habían deshecho de las cicatrices.

Lo había buscado en Asgard, incluso sabiendo lo improbable que era que estuviese ahí; lo había buscado en Alfheim, pensando que tal vez estaría aprovechando el conocimiento de los elfos; había pasado días en Nidavellir, la tierra de los enanos, esperando encontrarlo cerrando tratos de dudosa honorabilidad; incluso lo había buscado en Jotunheim, preguntándose si estaría persiguiendo sus raíces en aquél mundo desolado.

Lo había buscado incansablemente, y no lo había encontrado. Lo había buscado sabiendo que no lo encontraría, porque Loki siempre fue el mejor escondiéndose, y él siempre lo supo.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino seguirle la pista?

En Midgard, sin embargo, a veces le parecía sentir su presencia, ver a través de las acciones de otros su toque caótico, su pensamiento demente. Alguna vez, cuando Amora volvía a robarles delante de las narices, insinuaba cosas y se reía de esa forma tan suya, prácticamente gritándole que tenía un secreto que, estaba segura, él se moría por conocer.

Risa que había oído el día anterior, y que lo había orillado a tomar la decisión que lo había traído hasta el lugar en el que estaba.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Por los dioses, merecía una explicación! Tenía que saber qué había sido ese dolor horroroso que había sentido en el pecho en medio de la pelea; qué era lo que Loki había dado a cambio del favor de la muerte. Le costaba pensar en él sin sentirse traicionado, sin sentirse dolido. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, el hechicero se iba así, sin más, dejando todo lo que habían logrado en nada... otra vez.

El gruñido fiero de Fenrir le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él, el lobo lo miraba con ese par de ojos hechos de fuego, enseñándole los dientes, listo para atacar.

**O O O**

Miró el muñequito miniatura que tenía en una de sus manos: el cabello estaba hecho de goma y no era el color exacto, pero la armadura y la capita estaban hechas con sorprendente detalle, al igual que los rasgos faciales. Enojado, tiró lejos la figura de acción de Thor por la ventana, con tanta fuerza que se perdió entre las montañas que estaban afuera de su casa y alrededor.

"_Amora desgraciada, la próxima vez que venga a verme le quemaré el cabello"_ Pensó, molesto ante la broma de la Encantadora, que le había traído una figura de acción original de los Vengadores. _"Son de colección, Loki" _le había dicho la rubia, riéndose, _"además, al menos este Thor no se irá de tu lado. Ahora que lo pienso, podría conseguirme uno para mí también"._

—Maldita — dijo en voz alta, abriendo la puerta —. Coleccionaré tus dientes, a ver si te gusta.

Salió al exterior y las botas se le hundieron en la nieve. Caminó, admirando el cielo infinito, cuyo color irremediablemente le recordaba a _él_. No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de preguntarse en dónde estaría el rubio, o con quién.

"_Seguro está con su adorada mascota mortal"._

A veces, sin quererlo, se preguntaba si Thor todavía pensaría en él.

Desechó los pensamientos y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, entre la nieve, ascendiendo entre las nubes. Vivía, y lo haría por las siguientes semanas (o meses, quizá), en una pequeña casa perdida entre las montañas, rodeada de nieve y uno que otro árbol perdido. No habían caminos, y lo que más le gustaba es que nadie podía subir a molestarlo. Nadie que no fuera Amora, al menos.

El año se le había pasado inesperadamente rápido, y lo había gastado en lo que mejor hacía: causar caos. Una palabra susurrada al oído indicado; un artefacto explosivo dejado en las manos equivocadas; un par de propuestas que ningún villano podría rechazar...No lo había hecho en persona, puesto que eso involucraba el riesgo de encontrarse a Thor, y aún no se sentía del todo listo para hacer eso, pero había sido el autor intelectual de una cantidad considerable de desastres y accidentes, y eso le encantaba. Y es que no importa lo que pase, Loki siempre fue el caos encarnado, una fuerza arrolladora, y no podría vivir sin desorden en las vidas ajenas; sin saberse el causante de la discordia, el creador de los problemas.

El tiempo que no estaba maquinando planes y manipulando gente, lo gastaba visitando a sus hijos, aterrorizando pueblos con la desgraciada de Amora, leyendo en su pequeña casa entre las montañas... Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, Thor seguía presente en una parte de su mente todo el tiempo; se metía entre las letras de los libros; era el riesgo constante al causar destrucción con Amora, el azul en el cielo o el rojo de la sangre que salpicaba cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo que golpeaba a un midgardiano; ¡incluso sus hijos le habían preguntado por el, por los dioses! ¿Cómo olvidarle si el mundo entero parecía conspirar para que lo recordase?

Vio a donde había llegado y admiró el paisaje: la montaña en la que vivía era tan alta que estaba por sobre las nubes*, por lo que bajo sus pies y ante sus ojos se desplegaba un mar inmenso que parecía hecho de algodón. Se sentó sobre la nieve fría y se dedicó a mirar a ese océano blanco moverse por un rato. Le gustaba porque le daba calma, y no le recordaba a nadie.

De la nada, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve, y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie vio, atónito, como un manchón rojo pasaba a su lado y se sentaba junto a él, afirmándose la capa que el viento no le dejaba de mover. Miró al frente, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que pensó que estaría, y habló:

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Hela me dijo en dónde estabas, y me mandó hasta aquí — explicó el dios, y escuchó como su hermano murmuró un "traidora" entre dientes —. Tus hijos son agradables cuando no quieren matarme. Incluso conocí a Jörmundgander. Me mordió.

La comisura de sus labios se levantó inevitablemente. — Sí, Jörmundgander hace eso cuando alguien no le agrada. Deberías agradecer que no estaba en su forma real; te hubiese comido de un bocado.

Thor se estremeció.

— También Hela me dijo lo que hiciste.

— He hecho muchas cosas, Thor. Tendrás que ser más específico.

— Lo que hiciste para alejar a la muerte, Loki.

Loki, por un largo momento, no dijo nada. Entre ambos se había instalado un vacío profundo, silencioso, infinito; un abismo tan grande que no podía cruzarse, y que estaba lleno de traiciones, mentiras y cosas nunca dichas. Se giró para mirarlo por primera vez en todo un año y se encontró con ese par de ojos azules mirándolo fijo, con rabia, con tristeza... ¿Por qué Thor lo miraba así, después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado? Decidió cambiar el tema.

— Deberías irte, Thor, tu_ mortal _debe estar esperándote para celebrar alguna estúpida tradición midgardiana o algo.

Se puso de pie rápido y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, convencido de que la mención de la mortal bastaría para hacer que Thor se marchase... porque si Jane lo estaba esperando, entonces Thor volvería a ella, así como lo había hecho por la convergencia, así como no había vuelto a él cuando estaba encerrado.

— Ya no estoy con Jane, Loki.

Sin quererlo, se giró para mirarlo. El dios aun estaba sentado mirando al mar blanco que los rodeaba, su capa roja al viento, interrumpiendo la nieve, rompiendo la monotonía, trayendo vida.

— Bueno, me alegro por ti. Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos y-

— La dejé porque no te podía sacar de mi cabeza — lo cortó Thor. Se puso de pie y se le acercó tan rápido que Loki se vio obligado a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia —. La dejé porque tenía que encontrarte, y no podía ir a buscarte sabiendo que Jane estaría esperando que volviese a ella. Y es que no puedo volver a ella, Loki. No después de ti. — ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Sería un hombre maldito si lo hiciera, si la besara aún y cuando la mirada de su hermano aparecía en su memoria cada vez que lo hacía, poniéndole triste, melancólico.

Besar a Jane era un golpe de nostalgia.

Loki sería un mentiroso si dijera que no disfrutó escuchar eso. Y lo era. Un mentiroso y un desgraciado, un bastardo sin gloria ni empatía, porque apenas Thor terminó de hablar una sonrisa sarcástica le bailó en los labios.

—¿Lloró?

A Thor, por otro lado, el asunto no parecía causarle gracia alguna. Es que Jane sí había llorado, y a Thor le había dolido tanto verla así, porque ella era una pequeña mortal que se había vuelto envuelta en asuntos de dioses, en sus guerras, en donde ningún humano tuvo cabida nunca. _"El desgraciado lo está disfrutando"._ Pronto, Mjolnir estuvo a centímetros del rostro de Loki, que no borró la sonrisa.

— Oh, vas a golpearme por ella otra vez. ¿Ves como mejor deberías ir con tu mascota y dejarme a mi aquí?

El rubio dudó un poco, y luego soltó el martillo que cayó a la nieve sin hacer ruido. Estiró la mano para ponerla en el cuello de Loki, pero el mentiroso de alejó rápido y, cuando volvió a verlo, parecía cansado... derrotado.

— ¿Para qué viniste, Thor?

Lo miró fijo, con sus ojos de tormenta, y Loki sintió como una parte de él que le habían arrancado de golpe despertó, como quien pierde una pierna y todavía siente cosquillas en el espacio vacío. Respondió a la mirada con toda la frialdad que pudo, pero Thor no pareció abatido en lo más mínimo.

— Vine a escuchar la verdad.

Loki no logró reprimir la carcajada irónica. ¿Acaso Thor se había volvió loco?

— Tengo que escucharlo de ti, Loki. Dime que no me extrañas, dime que no has pasado todos estos meses pensando en mi... Dime que no me amas, y yo me iré de tu vida para siempre. Si no me mientes, me marcharé. Tienes mi palabra.

De repente, a Loki la situación ya no le pareció tan divertida. La sonrisa se le fue del rostro tan rápido como llegó. No lo amaba, por supuesto que no; entregó aquél amor a la muerte como una ofrenda de paz, entregó su amor y el que podrían tener en todas las otras vidas, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No lo amaba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos, abrir la boca, y terminar con todo aquello de una vez? ¿Por qué le dolía el pensar que, si le decía lo que quería, Thor no volvería a buscarlo jamás?

— No te amo — le dijo sin mirarlo, con un tono que distó mucho de ser convincente. Thor dio un paso y él retrocedió otro, alerta. —. Ya te lo dije. Ahora, largo.

— Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, mentiroso.

Esta vez, Loki lo miró a los ojos y habló con tono firme — No te amo.

En los ojos de Thor algo pareció romperse. Lo miró como si no creyera lo que veía, como si un fantasma ocupase su lugar. Y es que no estaba mintiéndole a él.

— Muy bien — le dijo, y con un par de giros de Mjolnir se fue, lejos, su capa ondeando al viento, el rojo rompiendo la armonía pálida del cielo, llevándose consigo todo lo que tuvieron y lo que podrían tener, marchándose de su vida para siempre.

Dolió tanto como cuando decidió entregar su amor a la muerte. Quizá más, porque fueron sus directas palabras las que lo hicieron esta vez, y no un apretón de manos con un cadáver ancestral. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla para retirar la gota de lluvia que le cayó en ella, sólo para notar que no estaba lloviendo, y que la humedad en su rostro era producto de la tristeza de su alma y no de otra cosa. Se limpió rápido la única lágrima que logró caer, decidiendo que era hora de irse a casa.

Caminó lentamente, tratando de no pensar. Loki siempre fue el dueño de sus pensamientos, siempre capaz de controlarlos y evitar los malos... excepto cuando se trataba de Thor. Cuando era sobre él, su mente tenía vida propia, y jamás podía controlar sus reacciones._ "¿Y si hubiera dicho sí, qué?" _Se preguntó, _"no hubiese cambiado nada. No cambió nada, todo se ha ido. No hay eternidad, no hay esperanza para nosotros_**_. Pero pudo haberla. Pudo haberla..."_.

Pudo haberla, pero ya era muy tarde. Porque, en el pasado, Loki se iría y Thor lo buscaría. Porque siempre fue Loki el que se marchó, y Thor quien se encargó de traerlo de vuelta. Pero ya no más, nunca más, porque Loki se fue muy lejos, a donde Thor, ni con sus rayos ni toda su fuerza, puede alcanzarlo otra vez.

Loki se marchó tan lejos que para Thor era ya imposible regresarlo a casa.

La bajada, a pesar de ir lento, se le hizo demasiado rápida. A medida que descendía las nubes volvían a estar por sobre su cabeza, y pronto vio como se volvían tormentosas, y a lo lejos escuchó un par de truenos caer a la tierra e iluminar los cielos. Una gota le cayó en la nariz, y luego otra en la mejilla, y otra, y otra más... pronto estuvo empapado, y si un par de gotas salieron de sus ojos y no fueron producto de la tormenta decidió ignorarlo. Cuando llegó a su pequeña cabaña estaba mojado hasta los huesos. Abrió la puerta, y su expresión pasó de ser solitaria a una de sorpresa total.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Y es que ahí estaba Thor, frente a la pequeña chimenea, empezando un fuego.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Thor? Ya te dije lo que querías. Lárgate.

El fuego empezó a arder con fuerza, calentando un poco la sala. Thor se levantó y se le acercó lentamente, los ojos desprovistos de la tristeza que había visto hace unos momentos. Incluso le sonrió.

— Dije que me iría si me decías la verdad. No lo hiciste.

— No te mentí, Thor. Acéptalo y vete de aquí.

— Exacto, no me mentiste a mi. Pero, ¿y a ti?

Loki lo miró aún más sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Thor pensaba tanto? Mentimos más fuerte cuando nos mentimos a nosotros mismos***, y eso era exactamente lo que Loki había hecho. Porque, de alguna forma inverosímil, el corazón volvía a irle rápido cuando el dios se le acercaba, y volvía a tener la esperanza que había tenido alguna vez, en su juventud, de verlo de cerca y compartir un beso y algo más; volvía a sentir, de forma casi imperceptible, lo que había perdido cuando había sellado el trato con la muerte.

Thor le puso la mano en el cuello sin que se diera cuenta ni tuviera tiempo para moverse, en ese gesto íntimo que reservaba sólo para aquellos que le eran amados, y que él mismo había recibido más que ningún otro. Quizá fue el toque de sus dedos, el calor de su palma, o simplemente el hecho de que era él, su otra mitad, su rival, su enemigo, su compañero de la eternidad,_ su hermano_, quien lo estaba tocando, pero en ese momento, de golpe, lo asaltaron las visiones de todo lo que habían pasado, y vio todo lo que habían hecho juntos: las travesuras de la niñez, los besos de la adolescencia y las peleas de la adultez. Se le revolucionó el alma, una calidez conocida se extendió por su cuerpo, despertando lo que creía dormido para siempre.

Se separó de él, rápido y extrañado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Para su enojo, Thor se rió.

— ¿Realmente no lo entiendes? — ante su silencio, Thor sonrió —. Oh, vaya, sé algo que tú no sabes, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto celebrarlo cuando eres tú el que sabe algo que yo no...

— Cállate, Thor.

— Déjame disfrutar el momento... —_"algún día voy a matarte, bruto"_ —. Bien, bien — la sonrisa no se le fue del rostro —. Yo tampoco lo entendía, así que Hela tuvo la bondad de explicármelo.

— ¿Explicarte el qué?

— No podemos cambiar al destino, _hermano_. No importa lo que le hayas dicho a la muerte, no puedes. Yo tampoco. Somos dioses, pero el destino es más grande que nosotros y no podemos cambiarlo... No todo, al menos. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron las nornas? Hay cosas que están en todas los mundos, como el bien y el mal, los sentimientos, y un montón de otras cosas que no me interesan. Y nosotros, Loki. Nosotros. Tú y yo nos encontramos en todas las vidas, en todas las realidades, y no puede ser de otra forma. No importa lo que le hayas dicho a la muerte, porque ni ella puede cambiarlo, y si no nos encontramos de una forma, lo haremos de otra.

Loki sólo lo miraba en silencio, anonadado.

— ¿Y qué si le diste lo que sentías por mi en esa vida, que es la única que tenemos y la única que me importa en realidad? Me lo arrancaste a mi también, del pecho, en plena batalla, y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Aquí y ahora, contigo. Porque no podemos cambiar las cosas inevitables, pero sí el cómo llegamos a ellas, o cómo seguimos después.

"_Mentira"_ Pensó Loki, negándose a creerlo. El castigo del mentiroso es que no es que no le crean, sino que él mismo no puede creerle a los demás****. Porque Loki era un monstruo, un animal que no estaba hecho para el amor; pero Thor siempre se rehusó a ver esa simple realidad. Además, ¿por qué estaría siendo el destino tan... gentil con él ahora, después de todo? No podía ser cierto. Pero, sin quererlo, su alma se llenaba de una esperanza incontenible, una alegría abrumadora, una que había sentido tan pocas veces en su vida que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos y sobraban dedos.

— Y quiero que te metas esto en la cabeza, Loki: Estoy cansado de que hagas cosas sin decirme, de que pongas palabras en mi boca, de que te vayas sin avisar... De que te vayas sin mi. Te dejé ir dos veces, no me pidas que vuelva a hacerlo porque no puedo. No quiero, Loki. Te vi morir dos veces. Te vi morir...

Thor lo besó, entonces, brusco, apasionado como sólo él podía serlo... y Loki correspondió el beso. Electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo a toda prisa, y el mundo pareció volver al estado correcto, a como siempre debería haber sido; las piezas encajaron en su lugar, y una avalancha de recuerdos le invadió la mente, y el corazón que todavía tenía le latía rápido en el pecho, lleno del amor que se había ausentado por un tiempo pero que volvía a toda velocidad, como un golpe de calor, como fuego expandiéndose a cada rincón de su ser.

Bastó un toque de Thor para traer su amor de vuelta, para despertarlo de aquel letargo que parecía eterno; con un beso lo trajo a la vida, lo sacó del olvido, como en las historias que les contaba su madre hace siglos atrás, cuando eran niños y la vida era mucho más simple y no habían batallas que pelear, nada por lo que morir y mucho por lo que vivir... y parecía que su hermano estaría con él para siempre.

Quizá, así sería.

Es que su amor jamás podría ser sólo un buen recuerdo, jamás sería sólo una historia para contar, parte de una leyenda urbana o un cuento de hadas. No el suyo, no en esta vida ni en las demás. Porque los dioses no pueden vencer al destino, y si están destinados a encontrarse, a amarse en cada mundo, entonces así será.

Se separaron y, con las frentes juntas, se miraron a los ojos. Está bien. Están bien.

Pasaron por tanto para llegar a aquél momento, tantas aventuras, tantas peleas, tantas traiciones, tanta soledad y tanto dolor... y tanto amor. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que, al final, iban a terminar así? No él, y estaba seguro de que Thor tampoco. Bueno, probablemente Thor sí lo hizo. Por algo había ido hasta él, después de todo. Dejando el orgullo y el rencor de lado por un momento, puso su mano en el cuello de su hermano, como siempre lo hacía él.

— Nunca más, Loki. Dímelo. Nunca más. — _"... te vuelvas a ir"._

Se había marchado lejos del alcance de Thor, allá a donde sus manos nos pudieran tocarlo, allá en donde sus ojos no pudieran seguirlo. Se alejó tanto que estuvo seguro de que el dios jamás lo encontraría otra vez. Pero su hermano nunca había sido de los que se rindieran, así que se había dedicado a cruzar el universo entero siguiéndole la pista, hasta que había podido llegar hasta él.

— No prometo nada, Thor.

Y resulta curioso, porque Loki no puede ser encontrado si no quiere que lo encuentren, pero quizá una parte traidora de su alma lo deseaba en secreto. O quizá Thor pudo encontrarlo porque siempre fue él quien se encargó de llevarlo de vuelta a casa. De cualquier forma, ahí es en donde está ahora, _en casa_, porque, como dicen los midgardianos, el hogar es en dónde está el corazón, y ahí está el suyo; envuelto en un par de brazos cálidos del hombre con el que ha compartido la vida, aquél que cruzaría el cosmos entero sólo para verlo sonreír.

Supo entonces que él haría lo mismo.

¿Y eso, por qué? No fue difícil encontrar la respuesta. En esta vida, en la que pasó, en la que viene y en la que vendrá después de esa, siempre, siempre será la misma razón.

Amor.

"_Debería decírselo"_, pensó el mentiroso, pero no lo hizo. La única que vez que Loki había dicho la verdad era cuando estaba hablando con la muerte, e incluso entonces estaba mintiendo. Y esa es la ironía más grande de todas, y la más absurda también, y la que menos importa cuando están juntos.

Entre beso y beso, entre manos que recorren la piel a toda prisa y susurros que guardan un "te amo" nunca dicho, Loki se ríe, fuerte, libre, porque todo lo que han pasado es un broma tan mala y tan mal contada que no puede hacer otra cosa.

* * *

"_Parecía preguntarse, asustado: ¿que haré?, como si él fuese el primero que se lo preguntaba.  
Vivir, hermano. Que otra cosa vas a hacer"_

_— Hijo de Ladrón – Manuel Rojas_

* * *

* Papa idea de dónde vive Loki, yo vi unas imágenes así en internet y dije OOOOOH que lindo, voy a hacer que alguien viva ahí.

** Esta frase es de la canción "No eternity" de Blutengel, porque cada vez que la escucho pienso en ellos y se me parte el corazón. Que les queda perfecta. Fuck.

*** Esa frase es de Eric Hoffer, "___We lie the loudest when we lie to ourselves_"

**** Esta frase es de George Bernard Shaw, "___The liar's punishment__ is, not in the least that ____he__ is not believed, but that ____he cannot believe anyone else__._"

Lo de arriba dice:_"Quizá soy un ladrón por robar tu corazón. Sí, quizá soy un delincuente por no preocuparme por ello. Sí, quizá soy malo, malo, malo, una mala persona... Pero, nene, lo sé. Así que estas yemas de los dedos nunca recorrerán tu piel, y esos brillantes ojos azules sólo pueden encontrarse con los míos a través de una habitación llena de gente que es menos importante que tú […] Así que creo que es mejor que ambos olvidemos antes de que nos anclemos a esto; La forma en la que me sostuviste tan fuerte durante toda la noche, hasta que se acercaba la mañana... Porque tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que yo no puedo amar. Porque tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que yo no puedo amar. Tú amas, amas, amas, cuando sabes que yo no puedo amarte..."_ O algo así, ya he dicho que no soy la mejor traductora... La canción es de Of monsters and men, y la escucho y me enamoro porque es preciosa.

La muy bonita imagen que puse en la fotito de al lado es de Florbe, que muy amablemente me dejó usarla y que bueno que me dejó porque sus dibujos SON HERMOSOS. Escogí esa porque está Loki soltando la capa de Thor y es como omg capítulo 6 gnbhrdtnrytnh.

Ahora al capítulo:

TERMINE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. TERMINE. SI. SISISISISSISI.

Es la primera vez que termino un fic así de largo en mi vida, y llevo años escribiendo xd Ohpordios! No puedo creerlo xd. Final feliz, porque soy muy nenita y los finales tristes nunca me han gustado. O sea, sí me gustan, pero cuando me rompen mucho el corazón sufro demasiado, así que mejor lo evito y los hago felices y lalalalalala. 3

Esto de que no pueden cambiar al destino lo basé en la mitología nórdica, de hecho, que dice que ni los dioses tienen la fuerza para hacerlo y tienen que aceptarlo como viene. Incluso, las batallas del ragnarok están escritas, y quién matará a quién, y no hay forma de evitarlo. Y no me gusta esa concepción de la vida xd, pero desde el principio la tuve en mente así que, bueno, he aquí el resultado.

Millones de gracias por el apoyo que me dieron 3 las llevo a todas en mi corazón, forevah 3. Agradecimientos particulares a Cuencas Vacias, que fue la primera en comentarme y sus reviews son los más bonitos de la tierra, y a L4psis4ngelus que me dejó review en cada capítulo 3

En fin. Estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero no sé si ponerlo aquí o en la sección de los Avengers, porque salen ellos mucho más que acá, pero, por otro lado, so much Thorki... así que no sé xd. La que sepa en dónde debería publicarlo que me diga, muchas gracias :3

Gracias por leer el fic, gracias por los favoritos, por los comentarios, por los follows... por todo, en realidad. Escribí este fic para hacerme feliz a mí misma, porque no encontré otro así por acá, pero me alegra que le haya gustado a otras personas (: Ya nos veremos cuando suba el otro! Saludos!

So... review?


End file.
